Princess Converted Pirate
by HazelDragonNora
Summary: Lucy was a helpless princess - wasn't she? At least that's what her incorrigible stepfather thinks. Shortly after her mother remarries, she dies and Lucy is left alone with her evil stepfather. She longs for freedom and the use of her magic - even if it's outlawed. So, she runs away. Simple enough, but of course, she boards a pirate ship. Her adventure starts on the high seas!
1. Runaway Princess

Hello everyone! This is going to be the teaser for my first and newest fanfic. The rest of my chapters will be longer than this so don't worry. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

><p>I was running. That by itself would've been enough to send alarm bells ringing in anyone's head. Lucy Heartfilia doesn't run – she stands and fights. However, the past year after my mom had died, I had lied low and played helpless. My stepfather had always bought my act, but my mother would know since she taught me how to act… and sing.<p>

The sound of barking and pounding hooves behind me made me run even faster. I felt the wooden slabs of rough planks below my bare feet as I ran along the docks. A hound nipped at my heels and I yelped. _Focus and reminisce later._

I spun and jumped into the air, unsheathing my katana along the way. Its sheath hung at the side of my belt, all hidden underneath my fluffy pink dress. I'd never thought that this puffy outfit could ever help me with an escape, but hey, look at me now. Training with mom and her had really helped, I guess. Narrowing my eyes, I crouched and waited for the bounty hunter to come into view as the canines circled me and bared their teeth.

50 feet and nearing, I smelled him slowing his horse down to a trot as he turned the corner. Then I saw him. He grinned at me, a toothy smirk, and I felt my heart sink.

"Gajeel…"


	2. Brother and Sister

Here it is! A fast second update, I know. Hopefully you readers out there are happy!

A big thanks to **SecretGurl02** and **Thalmor** for reviewing~

This one is a longer chapter so don't worry!

~996 words in the new context~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

><p>"Gihi," He laughed. "It looks like Bunny Girl got into trouble again." I couldn't help but pout at the name he called me. Bunny girl… that nickname brought back memories.<p>

"The first time we met," I trailed off and met Gajeel's red eyes. He stood there and smirked softly, memories of our childhood together resurfacing. Destiny and Metalicana… our dragons were mates, so Gajeel and I had a lot of brother-sister bonding time.

The first time we met he had immediately challenged me to a magic battle - not even knowing who I was, or why Metalicana had brought him into a dense forest to meet a dragon and a little girl.

Surprisingly to him, I had accepted his challenge and creamed him, but since he didn't surrender, I had to knock him unconscious. When he woke, the first thing he had asked was,

"Are you a bunny?" I knocked him unconscious again after that.

"Stop dreaming Bunny Girl," Gajeel's voice brought me back to the present. "The past was in the past." He had drawn out his katana as well, but we both knew who would win.

I had the skills to, but I always refused to injure my "brother" every time my stepfather sent him out to capture me. But this time, this time was different.

I saw the ship there, out of the corner of my eye, sailing away from the dock amidst the darkness - exactly as I had predicted.

Gajeel was looking over there now as well. He could see the ship because to a dragon slayer, darkness and distance was nothing.

I straightened up and re-sheathed my katana. There was no use lying to him anymore.

"You coming, Gajeel? Freedom is awaiting," I grinned hopefully. He stared at me for a second, and I knew he thought I was crazy - smart and clever, but still crazy.

Finally, Gajeel grinned too.

"Sure, sis," Within a second, he called off the hounds and we headed over to the edge of the dock. The ship was in the far reaches of the harbor, but we both had a plan to get over there.

"Three…" I counted down calmly but a sudden familiar smell caught my nose.

"DUCK!" I pushed Gajeel off the dock and down into the water as I jumped and flipped into the air, dodging the many shurikens thrown at me.

"I knew Gajeel-kun would betray me sooner or later, so I shadowed him today." The man stepped out of the shadows still dressed in his business suit.

"It's nice to see you out here, Lucy." He half hissed at me.

"_Stepfather…_" I replied venomously. Below the dock, I could hear Gajeel quietly coughing water out of his lungs. My stepfather took a step towards me and I stepped to the side so I could see him better.

The metal shurikens gleamed in his hands.

"Come home to me _peacefully_, Lucy or I'll have to use alternate means." He threatened. Now was my chance, to rebel and fight for my freedom!

"No," Now I took a step forward and he shuffled back. "I **will not** stay locked in the mansion like a prisoner anymore. I want freedom, to make my own decisions and choices – not to have others do it for me."

"I see now," He sighed and I blinked. Did I hear right? "I will have to get rid of you now – like your mother." He said sadistically.

For a second, I didn't hear what he said first. The words _"like your mother"_ echoed and echoed and echoed through my head.

"What?" I screamed. It echoed through the still, silent air and I swear that if there was a dragon slayer on the ship I had planned to escape on with Gajeel, they would've heard it.

"I killed her, not by myself, no," My stepfather continued, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "With all the money I had, I just hired some poison experts to poison her food and then, boom! She was deathly sick!" He began laughing maniacally and I clenched my fists.

_Now is not the time to cry!_ Anger, uncontrollable anger swept out from me. Below the dock Gajeel kept whispering things to me, since he knew I could hear him.

"Stop," He whispered. "Calm down Lucy." Usually calling me by my name would calm me down, but now, now it was too late.

With one smooth move, I unsheathed my katana and pointed it at my stepfather's throat. He stopped laughing as he stared down at the gleaming blade touching his neck.

"Lucy," He looked up at me, and tried to not move his neck. In another quick motion, I cut his four remaining shurikens into sixty-four tiny, little pieces with my hidden knife. I was tempted to move my right hand just _a bit more_, but I couldn't.

"Don't take lives" was one of the most important lessons I learned from Destiny. _Everyone deserves a second chance._ I knew that. I knew that. I _knew _that.

Slowly, I retracted my knife and sheathed it along with my katana.

I turned away from the man before me in disgust and contempt. He struggled to get up and I turned my head, quick as a flash.

"I _never_ want to see your face ever again." I snarled. He recoiled in fright and lowered his face.

"Let's go Gajeel," I called out. Gajeel appeared from under the dock and nodded. I tensed; ready to jump when a "whoosh" sound split the air. Pain exploded on my back and I fell forward into the water.

I knew it was Gajeel who had caught me, and that was all I needed to know. In the distance I heard a thump, the baying of hounds, and a female's raised angry voice.

It sounded familiar but with my blood being drained every second, my vision and consciousness soon faded into nothing but dark, safe, blackness.


	3. Reminiscing the Past

Thanks to everyone for your support! Criticism and tips are greatly appreciated, but if you don't like my fanfic, please do not use bad language to express your feelings. There are some young kids on here, afterall.

I had too much inspiration to not continue updating so I did - after a long day of school, that is. The next chapter will have a lot more action and Natsu will be seen participating more in it, I promise.

And with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Princess Converted Pirate, _Reminiscing the Past_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, mommy, look!" The little blond haired girl held out a delicate crystal sculpture of a dragon to her mother. Layla smiled lovingly at the girl and took the work of art from her daughter's little hands. It shined in the candlelight of little Lucy's room, and her mother began to notice interesting details on the dragon.<em>

_The scales, for instance had a realistic feel to them and they seemed to emit moonlight. The graceful swoop and curve of the dragon's wings also seemed to indicate that the artist had seen a dragon firsthand. But the dragon's eyes truly gave it away. They carried a wise, ancient look in them and they gazed at a seemingly precious object._

"_Lucy…" Layla was speechless. "W-w-who crafted this?" Lucy bounced up and down on her bed in glee._

"_Me, it was me!" She sang out in a prideful voice. Layla smiled even though she began to worry on the inside. _

"_How do you know what a dragon looks like?" She asked her joyful daughter. Lucy stopped bouncing and gained a thoughtful expression on her face._

"_I rode one in my dream…"_

* * *

><p>I awoke in a bed, in an unfamiliar room, to shouting. Quickly, I sat up and immediately regretted my decision. A sharp pain cut through my back and I bent over in shock and pain.<p>

"Owww…" A door I hadn't noticed before slammed open and a stranger came tumbling through.

"Geez, that idiotic freeze dried pancake… Throwing his own captain through a door…" I gaped at the stranger who was getting up.

"Oh, hey. How are you feeling?" He turned to face me and I almost hyperventilated.

"P-p-pink…" I stuttered. The stranger blinked.

"You're feeling pink?"

"No," I calmed down a little. "I was just surprised that your hair was pink."

"No, it's salmon." He reprimanded me and covered his hair with his black captain's hat. I recovered from my moment of confusion and tried to get up from the bed. As soon as I straightened my back I came crashing down onto the wooden floor. Except that I didn't land on the floor. Strong arms circled my waist before I could topple over again.

"Are you okay?" He questioned me. His onyx colored eyes were scrunched in worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine right after I call…" I felt for the keys at my side, but they weren't there! Neither were my belt or katana. My hidden knives were gone as well.

"Where'd you put them?" I interrogated the pink haired stranger holding me. "You've stolen them haven't you? I knew it – Gajeel and I should've never came on board… Wait a sec, we're on board a ship?" I practically leaped out of the stranger's arms and walked out the door.

The brightness of the sun blinded me for a moment and I covered my eyes. The noise level didn't go down though. After the initial brightness went away, I looked around the deck and searched for Gajeel. There was a surprising amount of people on board this ship including most with weird hair colors like red, blue, green, white, and of course pink.

I found Gajeel shouting with a dark blue haired man.

"Gajeel, how'd we get on-" A shirt was thrown at me. I slowly pulled it off of my head and saw that Gajeel and the other, now half dressed striper guy were in battle stances.

"GAJEEL!" I held the shirt out menacingly as I walked toward the two, ignoring the funny stares.

"Bunny Girl, you're finally awake." Gajeel hit me over the head lightly and began ruffling my hair.

"I hate you!" I glared at him and stomped my foot. "How did we get on this ship and what in the world happened to me?" His expression immediately became grave.

"You were hit in the back by your _stepfather's_ shuriken, and I swam you here."

"Oh great," I sighed, all the fight leaving my body. My wound ached and I wished I had my keys so I could call out one of my spirits. Oh wait, my _keys_. I jumped up again and pointed accusingly towards the stranger I'd met.

"And my keys, where are they? My belt is not on me as well and I _suspect_ that _he's_ stolen all of my stuff!" I finished my rant and glared at Gajeel, who just leaned against the railing casually. I turned toward the pink haired man as well and he waved his arm dismissively. I fumed.

Lucy Heartfilia does _not_ like to be ignored. I took a step towards the pink haired determined to take back my stolen belongings when a knife appeared at my throat.

"If I were you, I wouldn't take another step." The half dressed man from before smirked at me as he held the knife against my neck. I met his cocky grin with a confused stare.

"Where are your clothes?" He looked down at himself and shrieked.

"Not this _again_!" I sweat dropped. In his haste, he dropped his knife and began searching the deck for his missing articles of clothing, namely his shirt and pants. He'd forgotten all about me.

"Well," I stalked toward the smirking pink haired man. "I'd like my possessions back now-" A shining ark of metal swooped at me and I nimbly jumped backwards.

"Get away from our captain, stranger." A red haired woman crouched in front of the pink haired man with a polished sword. I frowned.

"And apparently captains like to steal random people's things?" I put my hands on my hips. "No captain that I know of does things like that."

"Well you see," The red haired woman grinned. "We're pirates and pirates don't follow any rules unlike ordinary captains." I fell on my knees and surprised everyone. Some people rushed forward to help me but Gajeel knelt beside me and waved rudely for them to go away. They backed off and surrounded us in a tight circle.

"Of all ships, a pirate ship?" I look up with a pout and bursts of laughter erupted from the pirates. "You know what? Just drop Gajeel and I off at the nearest port instead." I stood up again and turned to walk away.

"Wait," The captain's voice burst through the noise. I turned to face him. He had a serious look on his face as he met my eyes. "Why are you going?" I snorted.

"For one, I don't even know you guys. Two, pirate ships are trouble for me. And three," I stared steadily at him. "I don't appreciate people who think that stealing other's prized possessions is funny." We stared at each other a bit more before he dropped his eyes from mine and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Gajeel, look," I cut him off from speaking. "We're at a port!" I jumped over the ship's railing and waved for my adopted brother to follow.

"Let's go!"

"Wait!" I turned to the captain. "Take these." He threw a bag at me without meeting my eyes and walked away from the railing. Gajeel jumped over onto dry land the moment the captain walked away. I looked inside the bag and my eyes widened. Inside were my belt, katana, knife, and keys all stacked in a neat pile.

"Natsu, my name is Natsu and now you know me." He had muttered his last words but I had heard them clearly.

"Thank you!" I called back as Gajeel dragged me away from the docks. "Lucy, my name is Lucy!" Catching sight of Natsu's wide eyes and toothy grin out of the corner of my eye, I smiled a little and waved back towards him. Then, I towed Gajeel along towards the harbor city.

* * *

><p><em>That girl.<em> Natsu gazed up at the carving engraved on his ceiling. _She's different somehow, but I don't know why._ He jumped off his hammock and placed his hat back over his head to obscure his hair color. _Well, supplies are running low so we're going to have to anchor here for the day. Tomorrow morning we'll set sail again._ The man walked out the door of his cabin onto the deck of his ship and never looked back. He never saw the dragon carving on his ceiling glow a little more red than the polished wood surrounding it.

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

~Evening~

I happily dragged Gajeel around the small but bustling harbor town square. People were everywhere but instead of feeling crowded, the streets felt alive.

"Shish Kabobs! Get your delicious shish kabobs here!"

"Fish! Raw and freshly caught! Fish, over here!"

"Fruits and vegetables! Grown on an organic farm! Fresh fruits and vegies!"

Vendors everywhere called out their wares and advertised what they sold. Instinctively, Gajeel and I both sniffed the air inconspicuously for trouble, but all we smelled was food - delicious, tasty, food. We turned to each other at the same time.

"Are you hungry, Gajeel?"

"Do you need food, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel and I glared at each other.

"No, I'm not hungry at all!"

"Well, I'm perfectly fine!" The rumbling of our stomachs made us both rethink our answers.

"Well, yeah, I am pretty hungry. The last time I ate was," I paused to think. "About half a day ago." Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah, I was chasing you non-stop for a few days so I withheld my hunger in order to find you." I stood on my toes and patted his head with mock pride.

"Aww, sweet little Gajeel didn't eat anything to save his younger sister - how brave." I cooed. Gajeel glared at me as his stomach growled again.

"Whatever." He turned away and scanned the vendors. "Let's just go eat."

"Yes," I nodded. "The only problem is that we don't have any jewels." I realized. Gajeel and I stood in the middle of the square, blank faces on as we realized our situation. We were hungry and stood in the middle of a courtyard full of things to eat, but we didn't have money.

"Come on," I towed Gajeel out of the square and onto a small hill overlooking the main part of town. We both tried to not focus on the inviting aroma of delicious food but it was hard even this far away from town. "Let's come up with a plan."

"How in the world are we going to get food without paying jewels?" Gajeel groaned as he leaned against a tree. I had my thinking face on as I sat down on the grass.

"We steal." Gajeel stared in astonishment at me. I blushed.

"Well, we're starving, what else can we do?" I insisted. There was a silence.

"You're a genius Lucy."

"You dummy!" I smacked his foot. "This is just for now. We're _never ever_ doing this again!"

"Still, you have brains, Bunny Girl - brains." He nodded solemnly.

"Ugh," I groaned and got up. "Let's do this. We'll pretend to fight each other and in the chaos, we'll steal some food. Easy, now let's go." I pulled him up and we started down the hill.

"No magic, right?" Gajeel asked me. I smacked my face.

"It's outlawed, metal face."

"Oi, don't call me that." He glared at me.

"Metal face, metal face, metal face!" I taunted him and ran down the hill into the square. He chased after me furiously, and that was when phase one began.

* * *

><p>The vendors watched curiously as a blonde ran into the square shouting behind her,<p>

"Iron face!" They were suspicious as to whom she was taunting but didn't express it. Instead, they patiently waited – and only hoped that their merchandise stayed safe.

"You annoying girl!" A large man with unruly black hair and multiple face piercings burst into the square after the girl and almost knocked over some pedestrians. "Come back here or I'll beat you up real good!" The vendors' mouths dropped open. Gangster, they simultaneously thought.

"No way!" The girl ran in a circle around the man. "If you catch me you'll beat me up anyways!" Steam practically blew out of the man's nose and ears.

"You deserve it!" He tackled her precisely as she ran in front of him and both people went down in a clump of dust. Only limbs could be seen emerging out of the dust cloud and their voices could be heard yelling insults at each other.

"Hey, I got a punch on your ugly, rusted face- oof!"

"Aha! Don't speak too soon you rotten little bunny- aughh," With a POW, the two fighters flew away from each other and the dust cleared. A circle had formed around the two and people were caught up in the momentum of the fight. Elderly and toddlers alike were all chanting together with one voice,

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The vendors watched in apprehension and amazement as both brawlers got up. The girl's blonde hair had become dusty and unruly while the man's hair had brown and gray flecks of dust in it and was as unruly as ever. Both people's clothes were torn and dirty in places and they both were panting softly.

Training her eyes on the man, the girl recovered before him and launched herself towards him. They collided and the impact sent them rolling furiously towards a stall. The circle of observers opened up a space for them to roll through and the unlucky vendor launched himself out of the stall the minute he saw them barreling towards him.

With a mighty crash, the pair of fighters rolled into the stall and the wood broke from the impact. The crowd held their breaths as the dust rapidly settled. Who was the winner of this fight?

"Ha," The man jumped up and appeared through the dust. "Like that would've taken me down." Gasping, the crowd began to clap when a voice cut through the clapping.

"I guess it was a nice try on my behalf then." The girl got up from the rubble and smirked at the man. "Let's continue this." The crowd scattered as the fight began to move around the entire square. One by one, almost every stall had been bashed in some sort of way, and when the two fighters had finally run out of energy, there were no more people in the square. Even the vendors had evacuated.

"Heh, he, he, he, he, he…" The man laughed as he lay panting on the top of the rubble. "The plan worked, eh Bunny Girl?" Melodious laughter filled the air as the girl also began to giggle.

"Yes, Gajeel, it was a success." The two siblings helped each other up from the rubble and looked around at the destruction they had caused. By now the sun had already begun to set, and shadows started to form. Eagerly, Gajeel and Lucy scavenged the packages of food, clothes, and other resources left behind. They hurriedly walked up the hill and sat under the tree to begin eating. The sun sank gradually in the west and the two finished their meal.

Gajeel lied on the grass as he patted his full stomach.

"Man, we should do that again sometime, Bunny Girl." He sighed contently.

"Yeah, you're right Iron Face." Lucy replied as she leaned against the tree. "My plans are always the best." The two laughed softly and watched as stars began to appear in the darkening sky.

"Destiny, was she always calm and radiant?" Gajeel questioned Lucy.

"Yes, that was how Destiny was. It was only when someone hurt her nakama when she truly was furious, and even then, she shined as bright as the light from the stars." Lucy rubbed her eyes to stop the tears that wanted to leak out as memories of her adopted mother rushed back to her. "I really miss her, Gajeel. She carried me through the times when my mother died…" Gajeel was quiet as Lucy finished explaining.

"Metalicana was like that as well." Gajeel began, his eyes never leaving the stars above him. "Although he acted all strong and as tough as steel," At this, Lucy laughed. "Inside, he was nothing but a big softie with an obligation to protect the ones he loved." Gajeel turned to her. "Although they disappeared, Bunny Girl, they didn't disappear from our hearts and from us. A part of them is a part of us and we carry their magic with us as well."

He opened his palm, and tiny metallic sparks of magical energy floated above and combined into a small, gleaming metal lacrima dragon. Lucy smiled at Gajeel's wise words and lifted both of her hands. Starlight, shimmering in one palm, and moonlight, glowing softly in the other, joined together to form a small, radiant crystal lacrima dragon.

A memento from the past brought back into the future.


	4. Chaotic Reunion

*Just as a heads up, I've revised one sentence of this chapter's fight scene so it might be a little different.*

As always, a big thank you to **SecretGurl02**, **Thalmor**, **dianaloveanime**, and **xxchatonxx**, my first four reviewers.  
>Also, thank you, <strong>Guest<strong>, for critiquing this chapter and finding some of my mistakes. I appreciate your feedback!  
>Your honest opinions, criticism, ideas, and questions are always welcomed!<p>

Another big thank you to all the views, favs, and follows I've gotten.  
>I appreciate everyone's continued support and enthusiasm.<p>

Chapter four of Princess Converted Pirate is up! I hope you enjoy this chapter - _Chaotic Reunion_!

~Nora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Lucy!" Layla crouched with open arms on the damp grass. "We're going on an adventure!" Lucy ran to her mother.<br>_"_Let's go!" She squealed.  
><em>"_Shhhh," Layla patted Lucy's head softly. "We have to be quiet – like ninjas on a stealth mission."  
><em>"_Ah," Lucy nodded, her eyes shining in the faint moonlight. "Nin-nin!" She pulled her cloak a little tighter and raced off towards the forest. Layla laughed quietly, and tucking her cloak tighter as well, she chased after her daughter into the shadows of the forest._

_They walked along hand in hand, mother and daughter. Layla scanned every tree cautiously, wary of the shadows and hidden evils hidden in the forest, but Lucy bounded along with not a care in the world. She whispered good night to the towering trees surrounding her as well as to the wide-eyed owls perched in the treetops.  
><em>"_Hurry up Lucy," Layla tugged her away from her conversation with a spiraling tendril of ivy that had dangled from a pine tree.  
><em>"_But momma-"  
><em>"_She's waiting." With that, Lucy trudged on silently behind her mother. Behind her, the forgotten ivy twitched before it receded up into the shadowed top of the pine tree._

_Minutes passed in silence as the pair continued to walk towards their unknown destination. Curiosity got the better of Lucy and she let go of her annoyance at her mother.  
><em>"_Where are we going, mommy?" She questioned Layla.  
><em>"_We're going to meet Mommy's very special friend!" Layla smiled down at Lucy's wide eyes and tugged her hand a little bit more. "Almost there!"_

_The tree line soon thinned out and mother and daughter emerged into a grassy clearing. A shimmering lake covered a half of the clearing and a small cave dominated a quarter of the space. The rest of the clearing consisted of a field of flowers and some flat, smooth land. Layla laid down onto the dewy grass and beckoned for Lucy to do the same.  
><em>"_What are you doing mommy?" She asked before pressing her cheek to the ground as well.  
><em>"_Listen," Was all Layla said before she fell silent. Lucy tilted her head so her ear could get better access to the ground. Minutes passed without another sound and Lucy began to feel sleepy. Her eyes fluttered closed as fatigue overwhelmed her body. It was then, at the moment her body finally connected to her mind when she heard a sound. The steady thump, thump, thump of a heartbeat pervaded her hearing and she jolted awake._

"_Momma-" Lucy froze. There knelt her mother embracing a dragon – the one she rode in her dreams. The name fell from her lips without hesitation or stuttering,  
><em>

"_Destiny…"_

* * *

><p>Rustle. I started awake. Rustle rustle. The leaves in the tree above us shook in the breezeless night. I turned slowly and silently to Gajeel and he met my eyes. We both quickly sniffed the air and smelled my stepfather's odor. It pervaded the tree above us and just from smell; I could tell that the person concealed above us had a murderous intent. I blinked twice at Gajeel and he nodded his head barely an inch. <em>Fight and flight<em> - a logical battle strategy. In three, I mouthed at Gajeel, two, and-  
>"Wake up Lucy! Wake up Gajeel! They're coming!" Four new, familiar scents hit my nose as a wind blew from the town's direction toward Gajeel and I. The outline of four familiar figures also appeared on the rise of the hill as they sprinted toward the two of us. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"NOW!" Gajeel sprinted up the side of the tree and disappeared in its leaves. The branches shook and foliage littered the grass as Gajeel and the enemy fought. Meanwhile, I confronted the four familiar strangers. I took a sniff of the air.  
>"You four rascals," I sighed and shook my head. The two taller strangers immediately pounced on me and we stumbled back in a hug.<p>

"Lucy!"  
>"Lu-chan!" Their voices rang in my ears.<br>"Oww, it's nice to see you guys too." I smiled as they pulled off their cloaks. Levy and Juvia smiled up at me with tear-strewn faces. Gently, I hugged them back and then pulled away.  
>"Gajeel knew about this, didn't he?" I glared at the two and they hung their heads down in shame.<br>"Juvia is sorry, but Juvia had to follow. After Lucy got hit with Lucy's stepfather's weapon, Juvia swam Gajeel and Lucy to the pirate ship. Juvia was worried."  
>"I had to come too, I'm sorry Lu-chan. After Juvia got back she gave me the news and we both agreed that we had to go. Friends stick together, right?" I sighed in defeat as Levy and Juvia grinned at me.<p>

"You two can also come out." I called back to the two shorter figures. One immediately nestled into my arms and the other just sat next to me and patted my arm.  
>"We had to come as well!" The smaller figure sniffled and I hugged it.<br>"Take off your hoods guys. It's fine now." The two shorter strangers removed their hoods.  
>"Pantherlily! Selena!" I patted the two's soft, furry exceed heads. Selena, the girl snuggled deeper into my arms.<br>"I was so worried about you, Lucy! You don't just leave your partner behind when you escape for freedom – you know that, right?" She shot a menacing glare at me. I unconsciously shivered.  
>"Calm down Selena," Pantherlily stood and patted Selena's head like a bobble head. "It was for our safety." Selena sighed and I sighed as well. Even though I escaped my lecture now, thanks to Pantherlily, that didn't mean I escaped it later.<p>

"Where's Gajeel, Lucy?" Pantherlily asked about his partner.

"Oh. He's somewhere up… there." I pointed vaguely to the treetop. A resounding crash sounded as a mess of limbs and leaves fell to the ground. Gajeel popped out of the pile. He locked eyes with me and shouted,  
>"Run!" My eyes widened in shock. Didn't Gajeel deal with this person already? A growl sounded behind me and I looked on in shock as a person stood from the leaf pile. Red eyes gleamed underneath black hair as he stalked toward Juvia, Levy, Pantherlily, Selena, and I.<p>

"GO!" I pushed the other four ahead of me as we scrambled to get down the hill, Gajeel already in the distance. _We can't risk using magic… Where can we hide, where can we hide_? I frantically thought to myself as we ran for our lives. Down the hill we went passing buildings one by one as the red-eyed man chased us. He was drawing closer, and closer.  
>"Selena!" I yelled in alarm as the man bent down to grab my partner. I drew my katana on reflex and charged toward the man.<br>"Get away from her!" I swung the blade at him and he jumped back. I heard Juvia, Levy, and Pantherlily hesitate behind me and I swung my free arm back.  
>"Go and find Gajeel. Take Selena," My little exceed trembled behind me. "NOW!" I ordered, as they still didn't move. Nodding, Levy scooped up Selena and the four scampered away to search for Gajeel.<br>"You better come back safe Lu-chan!" She called back as I faced our chaser.  
>"Juvia agrees!" Juvia also shouted as she ran away.<br>"Go Lucy!" Selena cheered.  
>"Kick his butt!" Pantherlily yelled. I smiled at the encouragement and their voices soon faded away into the distance.<p>

"It's on, creeper," I glared and circled the man in front of me with my katana at the ready. He grinned.  
>"What are you grinning about, creeper? Whoa!" I leapt backwards as shurikens spiked into the space I was just standing. Immediately, I sniffed the air. <em>Oh no, the reinforcements have arrived.<em> Three other figures dropped onto the ground from the buildings and surrounded me. _Curses, I should've smelled them out earlier!_ A blade suddenly whizzed towards me and I ducked. It soared through the air and impaled the wall a few feet away. A gunshot cracked the air and I cut the bullet down with a slash of my katana. _Thank Mother Nature for a dragon slayer's good hearing_. Soon, the four began their offensive assault.

A cloaked man who I smelled carrying flash bombs launched himself at me. A right slash with a dagger, two double hand uppercuts, and a downward strike kept me on my toes. He backed away as soon as I finished deflecting his attacks. A cloaked woman was next. I didn't smell anything explosive on her, but the scent of poison and acid lingered on her cloak.  
>She flipped towards me and attacked with her shurikens aiming at strategic points on my body. They were all aimed towards either major arteries or pressure points, but I dodged most of them. A rather elusive one, however, escaped my sight and it was only thanks to my amazing senses of hearing and smell that I reflected it. It scraped against my katana and left a goopy orange residue on it. When my sleeve accidentally brushed against the unknown orange substance, it began to deteriorate and turn into ashes. I immediately ripped off my sleeve, dropped it, and the acid began eating into the cobblestone pavement as well.<br>Another cloaked man challenged me. He jumped and soared towards me with a sword. I backed up, ready to brace myself for the impact when I hit a wall. He slashed downwards with his sword and I crouched and rolled underneath him into the midst of the circle. Uppercut slashes at shuriken lady, a low sweep at dagger man, and a charge toward creeper man who had been watching all of this amusedly.

Random katana offense began! I slashed at the man and he jumped to the side. Aiming a kick at me, he rapidly sent two right hooks toward my stomach. I jumped over the kick, and fell onto the floor. His right hooks missed their mark and I swung my katana in a low arc around me. The man jumped up and backwards – exactly where I wanted him.  
>"You're stuck in the corner," I grinned evilly and jumped up to knock him unconscious when a bomb went off. <em>Dagger guy finally set off a flash bomb, eh?<em> I closed my eyes to avoid being blinded and relied on my hearing and sense of smell to finish this battle. Whoosh, jump over a shuriken. Slide to the left and dodge a dagger. I wielded my katana once more to knock out creeper dude, who I believed was the commander of this attack, when a sword skimmed my left side.

"Augh!" I screamed more from shock than pain. I sniffed the air, but I couldn't smell my attacker. It had to be the sword wielder. I couldn't hear that guy's footsteps either. I cautiously got up from the ground. One of shuriken woman's weapons caught me by surprise and scraped against my hand. I attempted to get up again, but none of my body parts could move.  
>"Paralyzing poison, very useful, eh?" Shuriken woman neared me and bragged. She kicked my side and I couldn't even groan – which I was thankful for. My other three enemies closed in around me and I could finally smell and hear the sword wielder.<p>

"Jellal, you may have the honors." The red-eyed creeper spoke in a gravelly voice. I felt the air move as the sword wielder – Jellal – nodded. He lifted his sword and I closed my eyes. _So this is how it ends…  
><em>A rock dropped onto the creeper's head and he collapsed. A new scent hit my nose as the remaining three bad guys stood there, alert and tense. When nothing else happened, the three just shrugged and Jellal lifted his sword again. Slam.  
>Their bodies hit the ground and I felt two people standing over my paralyzed body. One squatted down next to me and injected a needle into my arm. Gradually, I regained feeling over my body and opened my eyes to confirm who my saviors were.<p>

The pink haired captain and the red haired lady stood in front of me.  
>"Natsu?" I croaked.<br>"Need a hand?" He grinned and I nodded. I gripped his hand with mine, but my muscles felt like jelly. There was no way I could stand, or walk for that matter. Suddenly, I was swooped up and princess carried in strong, muscular arms. I looked up at the person who was carrying me and blushed. Natsu looked down at me and grinned widely.  
>"You fought well. Erza and I watched you the entire time." If possible, I felt my face heat up even more.<br>"What?" I calmed myself down. "If you guys were watching, why didn't you help?" I questioned annoyed.  
>"When we arrived, you didn't look like you needed help. You actually wielded that katana pretty well." Erza commented and smiled at me. I almost gasped. She looked so <em>friendly<em> at that moment.

"W-w-well, umm, where are we going?" I desperately tried to change the subject. Natsu and Erza grinned and looked at each other before announcing at the same time,

"Fairy Tail."


	5. Fairy Tail

*Revised this chapter for mistakes as of 1/9/15*

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. This chapter is the longest one so far (about 5,000 words after I cut part of it out) so it took me some time to plan, write, reorganize, edit, reread, edit again, upload, edit again, and format. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you **Thalmor** for pointing out the bunched up-ness of the earlier version of this chapter!

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, viewed, and all the favs and follows this story has gotten. I honestly hope that you, the reader, will follow this story until the end. As an aspiring author (and as a celestial mage in training), I promise to stick with this story until the bitter end (I hope it's not bitter). ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It had been a month since their first meeting and the start of Lucy's dragon slayer training. A blinding vortex of starlight shot from her mouth and slammed into a distant tree. With a deafening creak, it collapsed into two evenly split parts.<em>

"_Good job, Lucy," Destiny nodded her head in approval. "Your roar has gotten much more powerful and you're progressing faster than all the other children I hear about."_

"_Yes, you're doing amazing Lucy!" Layla cheered from the side of the field. Since Lucy had begun her training with Destiny the galaxy dragon, Layla had come to every training session to watch her daughter's progress._

"_Now practice your close combat offensive magic skills," Destiny instructed Lucy._

"_Galaxy dragon's shattering fist!" Lucy jumped forward into the air and punched a tree trunk. Crack! The trunk dented inwards and Lucy's fist stopped half way through the trunk._

"_Galaxy dragon's shining blade!" She pulled her fist out of the trunk and slashed downwards with both hands. An arc of brilliant light mimicked her movement and the cut the tree trunk in half. She swung her hands in an "x" next and the trunk split into sixths._

"_Planetary Orbit!" Lucy raised her right hand, palm facing upwards, and moonlight combined with starlight to gather into multiple marble sized orbs above her hand. She then lifted her left hand and dust rose from the ground to form fist sized "planets" of Earthland's magical energy._

"_Collide!" She clapped her hand together and the marble sized orbs and fist sized planets rushed towards the tree trunk, exploding in symphony on impact. The resulting shock wave caused dust to lift up from the ground and the trees around the now decimated trunk shivered._

"_Owie…" Lucy collapsed on the ground. "I used up too much magic."_

"_Here child," Destiny nudged her on to her feet with her nose and pointed to the receding dust around the trunk. "Go eat." Lucy stumbled to her feet and walked over to the cloud of dust. She sat down under a neighboring tree and inhaled. Dust rushed towards her open mouth in a continuous stream. With a gulp, she swallowed._

"_Ahh, I feel better!" She cheered, jumping to her feet._

"_Good," Destiny grinned, revealing sharp fangs. "Now go meditate." Lucy pouted, but sat back down obediently._

"_How do you get her to do that?" Layla whispered to Destiny. Destiny looked surprised._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well," Layla sighed. "At home she's always very obedient when learning celestial magic but it's just that sometimes she gets hyper and out of control. I never want to discipline her because I don't want to ruin the last few years, months, or days we have together." She looked up at Destiny tearfully._

_"I know that something is wrong with me. My health is declining and my personal doctor has told me that I'd been poisoned with a fatal poison. That's why I'm trying to spend more time with you and Lucy." Destiny enveloped the sobbing woman with her wings._

"_Don't worry," She looked the woman in her eyes. "I promise to take care of her when you're gone and after I'm gone as well." Layla looked startled._

"_What? You're going to die too?" Destiny smiled and looked off wistfully into the distance. _"_Sometimes, that's what I wish could happen." The two sat there lost in their own thoughts._

_Neither of them knew that Lucy had heard every single word they had whispered to each other._

* * *

><p>"Lucy, wake up." I felt someone shaking me. "Wake up, hurry!" "Just a few more minutes…" I pleaded.<p>

"The ship is under attack!" Immediately, I sat up in the bed and bonked heads with the other person.

"Owww," We both complained. I rubbed my forehead and opened my eyes. Natsu sat by the side of the bed I had slept on, rubbing his forehead as well.

"What happened?" I remembered his previous sentence and stared at him in alarm. "Is the ship really under attack? Who are the intruders? Where are they? Does your crew need help?" He stared at me and smirked.

"I was just kidding – there are no intruders."

"What did you say?" I leapt on him and we both tumbled to the floor. "I was just trying to get you awake!"

"Why?" "Because I have to show you around Fairy Tail!"

"Oh…" I realized and fell silent.

"Yes Erza! I'll fetch him immediately!" I heard a man's voice coming closer and closer. The door slammed open and both Natsu and I looked up. It was the shirtless man from before.

"Natsu! Get your butt out of here. Erza has been looking for you!" He shouted and looked around the room. Then, his gaze fell on the two of us.

"O-ohh," Was his stuttered reply before he backed out of the room and ran to the deck.

"Natsu has found another woman!" Natsu and I heard him yell outside. I looked at us and realized that we were in a very compromising position.

"Eeep!" I squeaked as I scrambled off him, blushing. He only looked at me strangely before saying,

"Geez, why do you smell so weird, Luigi?" I recoiled, affronted and my blush gone.

"Weird? I do not smell weird and my name is not Luigi!" I shrieked. Natsu narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you say so." Then, his demeanor changed completely. A toothy smile appeared on his face and I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat. The memory of a previous smile, sharp fangs, and iridescent silver scales flashed in my head. I turned away and walked out the door.

"Well, are you going to give me a tour?" I called back towards Natsu. He immediately bounded after me.

"Of course, now, let's go!" He took my hand and pulled me after him. I laughed as we raced through a narrow hallway and skid through an archway. We burst on the balcony of the ship into the warm sunlight, energetic. There were many people on the deck below roaming about, working, and mingling however, when Natsu and I appeared, they all stopped and stared at us. Natsu didn't mind the stares. Instead, he pushed me in front of himself and grinned.

"Please welcome the newest member of Fairy Tail!" He announced. The crew cheered, breaking the silence. Off to the side of the ship, I saw Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Selena, and Pantherlily trying to stay inconspicuous. When they noticed my "thinking" stare directed at them, though, they all shook their heads frantically except for Gajeel. He just stood there at the railing and accepted his fate.

"Everyone," I called at over the cheering. "Meet my nakama! The piercing dude over there is Gajeel, the blue haired women are Juvia and Levy, and the two cats are Selena and Pantherlily." I winked subtly at them and Gajeel understood. _Don't let anyone know that we have magic, yet. _He was probably telling them as they huddled in a circle. _Pantherlily and Selena should act ordinary._ After their quick meeting, they were immediately flooded with congratulations and cheers. I sighed. _Fairy Tail sure is a rowdy pirate ship, _I thought.

"Hey Natsu, you flame brain! You never told me you had a woman!" The man who had fought with Gajeel and "reported" Natsu and I climbed up the stairs and emerged on the balcony. He walked a little closer and I punched him back down the stairs.

"I am not his woman!" I seethed. By now, the crew had calmed down and they were silent as they watched the man getting beat up by me. He got up and smirked.

"Well, flame head, you've got a feisty little lady – I'll tell you tha-" I dropped down from the balcony and kicked him to the other side of the deck. There were sighs of disappointment from the crew at the sight of my shirt and shorts underneath my tattered dress and I smirked inside. _Lucy Heartfilia is always ready!_ The man I kicked jumped up again, as energetic as ever.

"All right," He smiled gleefully. "I usually don't fight woman but I'll make an exception for you." There were cheers and hollers from the crowd.

"Manly women fight Gray!" A burly man shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Humph, although fighting is not good, I'll allow it for the sake of Lucy. Let's see how she matches up to Gray!" Erza approved.

"Gray, eh?" I smiled and held out my hand towards him. "Good luck!" He ran over to me, shook my hand, and I flipped him over onto the deck. My foot landed on his stomach and I pressed both of his hands to the deck. My eyes gleamed as his widened in shock.

"I won. That'll teach you not to tease me." There was complete silence as even Erza stifled a gasp. I defeated Gray too easily – just who was this girl? Suddenly, Natsu began cheering.

"Yeah Luce! You beat up Ice Princess! That's my girl!" I blushed at his words and Gray jumped to his feet, surprising me. A white-haired woman in the crowd squealed and Erza marched over to congratulate me. Meanwhile,

"You wanna go, Flame Brain?" Gray shouted.

"I could beat you any time I wanted to!" Natsu yelled back. He leaped down from the balcony and ran towards Gray. I stifled a gasp. Just like when he was going to fight Gajeel, Gray stripped off his shirt. He leaped towards Natsu and the two of them began scuffling, exchanging punches and kicks.

"You were great, Lucy." Erza beamed at me. "Gray is a skilled fighter and I was surprised that you took him down so quickly." I smiled at her and shrugged. "I only won because he let his guard down – I can tell that if I had been a real threat, he would've been much more serious."

"Aww, you're so modest too!" The squealing white-haired girl from before popped up next to Erza. "You're such a good match with Natsu!" I ducked my head to hide my blush.

"Nah," I lifted my head after my blush had gone. "I just met him and plus," I looked over to where Gray, Natsu, and now Gajeel were fighting. "He seems a _little _reckless." The white-haired girl smiled deviously.

"But so are you!" She nudged me. "Challenging Gray like that, you actually are a lot like Natsu." I plopped down onto the deck.

"You're very persistent aren't you?" I asked her, exasperated. She winked and extended her hand.

"Mirajane Strauss, matchmaker and chef of Fairy Tail. You may call me Mira." She introduced herself.

I shook her hand warily as she tried to flip me. I let go with the momentum of the flip to soar into the air, over the heads of the fighters, and into the sea. My eyes widened a moment before I hit the water, and I grabbed my whip to extend it around the railing of the ship. With a flick of my wrist, I shot back through the air and landed in a crouch back onboard the ship.

"How was that?" I questioned Mirajane with a smirk. She only gasped and nodded. "Brilliant! So you are as good as Erza said you were." I looked around and hoped that no one had heard that.

"No, no, I'm not that good." I shook my head furiously. "By the way, where did Erza go?" Mirajane smiled brightly.

"Oh, she went to deal with the troublemakers." She pointed over to where the fighters had been and I gaped. Erza was beating Gajeel over the head with an armored fist while Natsu and Gray both laid on the ground with bumps on their heads. I turned back to Mirajane.

"Mira, was Erza even wearing armor in the first place?" She looked surprised. "You didn't notice? Erza always wears armor. And aren't you worried about your friend over there?" I grinned widely.

"He deserves it. It's been too long since he's had a good beating." Mirajane giggled.

"Well, after Erza finishes with him, can you bring him and your other friends to see me?" I nodded my head in assent.

"No problem Mira." Mirajane smiled at me before turning away and walking back into the crowd of crew members. I turned to look for Juvia, Levy, and Selena and I found them sitting and chatting animatedly with a circle of girls.

"Juvia, Levy!" I called as I walked towards them. The group of girls turned their heads toward me in unison. Simultaneously, they giggled. I felt a feeling of apprehension wash over me as I walked even closer.

"She'd look good with Natsu," I heard a few whisper and I sighed. Levy and Juvia moved back, opening a space for me in the circle, and I sat down.

"Introductions first, then," Levy and Juvia nodded. Selena crawled into my lap and purred loudly as I scratched her head. I suddenly caught a scent - a very familiar one, in fact. Before the girls could start introducing themselves, I scrambled to my feet with Selena in my arms.

"Do you have a doctor on board?" I asked the group of girls. They nodded their heads.

"Yes, I can take you to her." A purple haired girl with glasses stood up and beckoned for me to come with her. We headed towards the opposite side of the ship.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her curiously. She smiled at me. "I'm Laki, Laki Olietta." She introduced herself. I smiled back at her.

"You probably already know, but I'm Lucy." I held out one hand for her to shake and she eyed it cautiously before shaking it.

"Don't worry, I won't flip you. I only do that for perverts." I assured her. She laughed. "Yeah, and I can see how Gray is a pervert." Laki said.

"Well," I shivered. "I don't know why, but Gray strips in public. It's just – strange." Laki patted my arm.

"Don't worry though. No matter how weird the members of Fairy Tail seem, we'll all be here for you. We're a family." "Members?" I questioned her. "Isn't Fairy Tail a pirate ship?"

"I meant to say crew," She turned her head away, flustered. "It's a habit." _Hmm, a habit, eh?_ I thought to myself. It was a little suspicious, but okay…

"Anyways Lucy, don't you have a last name?" Now I turned away, a dreadful cold feeling eating its way through me. Selena rubbed against my arm and I looked down to see her purr, as if to remind me that I still had her. I shook my head. "No, it's just Lucy." Laki didn't question me. She only placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly and patted my arm.

"If you need to tell me anything," She looked into my eyes and we stopped walking. "You can trust me." After a few seconds, I looked away.

"Come on, we need to get to the doctor." I walked away. Laki ran after me and lead me to the correct building. We stopped in front of the door and I sniffed the air. Her scent was stronger around this area.

"Be careful, now." Laki instructed me. "Don't scare the doctor or else Natsu himself will come after you." I started in surprise and turned to ask Laki why, but she had already walked back to the girls.

"You ready Selena?" She nodded her head. "You can smell her, right?" She looked around before answering, "Yes."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she already knows I'm on board, so let's knock out of politeness." I knocked on the wooden door three times. After a few seconds, a meek voice asked, "Who is it?" I waited before answering,

"You already know – don't you Wendy?" There was a sniffle and the door burst open.

"LUCY-NEE!" Wendy flung herself at me. "Oof!" I collapsed on the deck. The small, blue haired girl cried into my dirty dress and I sighed.

"Come on now Wendy, don't cry into my dirty dress. You'll get bacteria all over your face-" She burrowed her face even more into my dress. Selena had already run into the room, probably to look for her friend, so I sat up and ripped off my dirty dress.

Wendy looked up in surprise for a second before squeezing me even tighter and crying all over my escape clothes – a short-sleeved shirt and shorts. I stroked her hair quietly as she continued sobbing. A crowd began to form around Wendy and I as I leaned against the wall of the doctor's building.

"Wendy!" Natsu skid to a stop and the crowd parted to make way for him. He looked at Wendy and then turned to me, his face livid. "What did you do to her-"

"Wendy!" Another voice called and Natsu and I both turned our heads. Carla stood in the doorway of the room with Selena standing behind her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw me hugging a crying Wendy.

"L-L-Lu-Lu-Lucy…" She collapsed to the ground and began crying, Selena hugging her and giving her comfort.

"What's going on here?" Natsu lifted me up by my neck, making Wendy let go of me, and my eyes widened as I saw the furious look in his eyes. "Why did you make Wendy and Carla cry? Why? Answer me!" He thundered as his hold tightened around my neck. His eyes widened as I smiled regretfully, a tear slipping out of my right eye.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed the words to Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, and Pantherlily who were trying to push through the crowd to reach me. Their eyes widened in realization as I began to glow softly.

"Natsu-san, STOP!" Wendy's voice cut through my concentration and the slight glow around me disappeared. I fell to the ground, expecting the hard impact, but wind supported me.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Natsu angrily questioned her. Through the slight haze of black over my eyes - due to my lack of oxygen - I saw Wendy standing over me protectively. Carla stood beside her with Selena supporting her. Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Pantherlily also appeared in front of me.

They were protecting me – my nakama were protecting me. Tears of gratitude slipped out of my eyes. _I have to protect them as well_. I inhaled deeply and dust gathered into my mouth. Swallowing, I stood up shakily with my energy restored.

"Lu-chan, you're hurt, lay back down!" Levy cried out. Natsu looked my way furiously and I stepped forward. "L-l-leave my nakama out of this," I demanded shakily. I pushed Wendy behind me with one arm. "Lucy-nee," She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're my little sister," I inhaled some more dust and stood up straighter. "So I have to protect you." Tears trickled down Wendy's face. "Hey, hey," I panicked, looking back at Wendy. "Don't cry now." I knelt in front of her and wiped her tears away.

"There," I smiled. "Now I have to clear this up with Mr. Natsu here." I stood up and glared at Natsu. "You've made a bad mistake," The crowd leaned in to hear my whispers. "Hurting me to hurt my nakama is never a good choice." Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, so now you say _I_ made Wendy cry? _I_ made _you_ angry because _Wendy_ cried?" His voice was sarcastic.

"Yes. _Child of Igneel_," I growled and my eyes turned from a deep, warm brown to a bright, shimmering gold. "You shouldn't hurt a dragon's family now, should you?" I stepped forward and Natsu recoiled backwards.

"How do you know?" He recovered from his shock and leaned forward, his eyes menacing onyx slits. I laughed as a golden aura surrounded me.

"Dragons know all." A shadow of a dragon with a toothed smile, sharp fangs, and iridescent silver scales loomed behind me. I raised one hand behind me and stroked the dragon image's muzzle.

"So," I stared at Natsu who stared back at me bravely. I sat down crossed legged on the floor, my threatening aura and dragon gone, and smiled sweetly at him. "I'd appreciate it if you would listen." Everyone around me fell astonished to the ground.

"That was such an anticlimactic moment!" Natsu stood back up and exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at me. I shrugged.

"I don't like resorting to violence against people I believe I can learn to trust," I explained. "So, can we explain this now?" Natsu opened his mouth to speak but Erza stood and smacked his head with an armored fist. I winced as the "_crack"_ resounded through the air and Natsu fell backwards on the deck.

"Yes," She gazed sternly at me. "I believe that we all should hear the explanation." "So," I sighed. "This is what happened around the time that Wendy and I met…"

* * *

><p><em>Tightening her belt, Lucy set off into the forest to find the vine that she had talked to many years ago. She found it with ease, as it had singled itself out by curling into an arrow shape. Laughing, she patted it fondly as it scooped her up and carried her higher and higher up the tree.<em>

_Finally, it stopped and let her off at a wooden platform. She wondered who would build a platform this high but it soon escaped her mind as she took in the view. The moon was still glowing high in the sky and the stars were still twinkling, but there were no other trees to block the view._

_Lucy then looked at the trunk of the tree and realized that she was at the top of the tree. A chest sat at the center of the platform and she opened it. Inside, wrapped in a pink, furry blanket was an egg. It was large and oval-shaped with patterns of golden stars and silver moons on it, and as Lucy stared at it, it began to crack and tremble._

_Panicked, she reached inside the chest and removed the egg, hugging it and hoping that the cold air was not the reason it was breaking._

_Crack! The egg completely cracked and dissipated into tiny sparkles as a cat flew out of the midst of it. Lucy sat and gaped in awe. Against the midnight blue night sky, the cat stood out with its silver fur, golden eyes, and white wings._

"_S-se-sel-selence!" It tried to say and Lucy scooted back a little. A talking cat? Was it trying to say silence or Selena? Whatever it was, Lucy moved forward and hugged the little cat. The kitten purred and its wings disappeared. Exhausted from the night's activities, Lucy fell asleep._

_Unknown to her, the little cat slithered out from her grasp and climbed into the chest. It retrieved the blanket and ran back to Lucy, covering her with it._

"_Selena!" It pouted cutely at the sleeping girl and scrambled back into her arms again._

_In the morning, a scream woke Lucy. Shrill and terrified, it shook her to the very soul and she sat up, startled. The little cat also woke up, alert. The two cautiously peeked over the side of the tree and saw a little blue haired girl being confronted by a forest Vulcan. The little girl seemed terrified so Lucy decided to help – not knowing that this decision would change her forever._

_She knocked on the platform, hoping that the vine could sense her urgency and luckily for her, it appeared. She motioned with her hands about the situation and it bobbed up and down, seemingly agreeing with her decision. With a battle cry, Lucy free fell down from the tree, the vine circling her waist._

_The little cat, believing Lucy was falling to her death, soared down after her and tugged on her shirt, trying to lessen the momentum. Seeing it was of no use, she despaired and increased her magic, sending it all to her wings. They increased in size, and smoothly; she stopped Lucy's fall._

_Lucy on the other hand was both pleased and displeased. Happy that her little kitten could help, she indicated to the vine that it could release her. It soon slithered back to its tree and Lucy continued her descent to the ground with the kitten's help._

_To her displeasure, the forest Vulcan was alert and watchful as it observed her flight down to the forest floor. So instead of trying a surprise attack from the ground, Lucy whispered to her cat to drop her on top of the Vulcan._

_With a nervous sigh, the little cat obliged and Lucy pulled her right hand back into a fist._

_In one move, she knocked the Vulcan out and scurried over to the sniffling and terrified girl._

"_I won't hurt you," Lucy told the little girl as she moved slowly towards her._

"_No, Wendy! Don't listen to her! She's trying to brainwash you!" A white blur collided into Lucy and she fell backwards. Groaning, she opened her eyes and saw a white, winged cat sitting on top of her._

"_Get away from her!" Lucy's faithful little kitten zoomed down and knocked into the white cat._

"_Selena!" Lucy yelled the first thing that came into her mind._

"_Carla!" The little girl Wendy exclaimed. Both girls raced towards the two scuffling kittens and pulled them apart._

"_You got my name right!" Selena beamed at Lucy. Lucy glared at her cat._

"_Violence isn't always the answer!" Both Lucy and Wendy yelled at their cats. The two cats looked away and scoffed._

"_I'm sorry," Lucy apologized and held her hand out to Wendy. "I didn't mean to scare you." _"_It's alright," Wendy smiled shyly. "Carla shouldn't have charged you first." The two girls sat down under the shade of the tree._

"_It seems like you're in harmony with the forest." Wendy observed quietly. Lucy turned her head towards Wendy. _"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Well, your clothes for instance," Lucy looked down at her clothes. They were dirty and leaves and burrs stuck to the fabric of her shirt and shorts._

"_At least I didn't wear my dress," Lucy mused. "Why else does it seem like I'm in harmony with the forest?" She asked Wendy._

"_Well, while you were examining your clothes, a vine came and dropped off some food." Wendy pointed to the pile of fruits and nuts by her side. Lucy looked next to herself and found a pile of fruits and nuts as well._

"_Wow," Lucy exclaimed. "Vines are certainly helpful!" The two girls laughed, ate, and chatted the day away while their cats quietly bonded under the shade of a tree in a forest somewhere in Fiore._

* * *

><p>"So yeah, that was how we met…" I trailed off as I noticed the crew's stares directed at me. "Any questions?" Immediately, all hands on board went up. Natsu jumped to his feet.<p>

"Fight me!" He demanded.

"Umm, why?" I asked, confused. Erza, Gray, and the rest of the crew nodded. "It's a tradition. Just go along with it," Erza sighed and then brightened up. "I also want to see who's stronger!" Gray nodded intelligently.

"I just want to see Coal Head get beaten up by Lucy. Or Lucy get beaten up by Coal Head," He shrugged. "Either way, I'll be satisfied." The rest of the crew nodded in unison.

"Natsu always challenges newcomers to a battle." "Fights are manly!" "Lucy is going to kick your butt!"

"Poor Ash Bum, he's going to get killed." Gajeel remarked quietly under his breath.

"Wait a second!" I yelled. The noise level died down. "Natsu, this battle could destroy the ship!" Natsu cocked his head.

"Really?" He asked. I slid to the ground in exasperation. "Seriously if-"

"Fine, we'll fight without magic," Natsu interrupted, grinning. "And if I win, you have to make me yummy food for a day. If you win-" "You'll be my slave for a day and do everything I instruct you to." I wagered. We shook hands and settled the deal. "Yosh, it's on!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

_You're going to get killed, Natsu – I already warned you. _Gajeel watched in satisfaction by the railing of the ship.

A figure on the ship's balcony also observed the mayhem below, interested.

"Natsu never changes…" Gildarts smiled. "But this time, he challenged the wrong person."


	6. First Impressions 1

Hey everyone!  
>Hopefully you saw my update notice on my profile page.<br>If you haven't seen it, I just wanted to say that the next update (it was supposed to be this one) is going to be a little late.

However, I've decided to make this update short and the next one longer. This chapter, _First Impressions 1 _is the first half of the chapter.  
>Additionally, from the <span><strong>next chapter <strong>(chapter 7) on, the story will be in **Third Person POV** (point of view).

Also, I've decided to start a new story! I'll have to juggle and plan both this story and the other one (probably called _Past and Present_) out so I can update both equally.

Thanks to **Thalmor, Guest, xxchatonxx, The most beautiful of lies, guest, **and** NynaeveAl'Mera** for reviewing the previous chapter!

Now, on to _First Impressions 1_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

><p><em>October, X775<em>

"_Run, run!" Destiny roared as she chased her around. Lucy gasped as the dragon's sharp teeth almost managed to catch her flapping cloak._

"_Aiee!" She pulled her cloak closer and sprinter ever faster. "Don't eat me, Destiny!" She exclaimed in mock horror. Layla giggled, observing the humorous sight of the giant silver dragon pursuing the little black-cloaked girl around and around the lake._

_Finally, Lucy grew tired of running and leaped into the air, flipping to land on the dragon's scaly back._

"_Hey! That's unfair!" Destiny cried as she tried to turn her head around to snap at Lucy. The girl giggled and lay down on her back to catch her breath._

"_Well, that was fun and good exercise." She sighed and inhaled, unconsciously drawing in the moonlight, starlight, and dust around her. Suddenly, her ears picked up a new sound coming from the forest trail._

"_Do you hear that, Destiny?" She quietly asked the dragon. Surprisingly, she smiled and lifted up her large head._

"_Welcome!" She roared. Lucy and Layla both gaped as a large, metal dragon appeared over the line of trees and a boy walked below him._

"_Who are they, Destiny?" She asked but the dragon paid her no heed._

"_Metalicana," She putted noses with the metal dragon and it grunted._

"_Geez, you sick old lady. Gajeel and I could hear you chasing around the poor little girl from across the forest." The metal dragon rolled his eyes but licked Destiny's muzzle affectionately._

"_Eww," The boy standing next to the dragon and Lucy exclaimed. He looked up at the girl for the first time and she gasped. His face had multiple piercings over it and his jet black hair was unruly._

"_Who are you?" Lucy questioned._

"_Gihi. I don't tell that to strangers. But," He smirked. "If you beat me in a battle, I'll tell you."_

"_Is that a challenge?" She narrowed her eyes at him._

"_You bet."  
>"It's on!" Lucy slid off Destiny's back and landed on the ground, facing the black-haired boy. The two dragon's only watched with suppressed laughter as they circled each other cautiously.<em>

"_Gajeel will beat up that girl of yours with no sweat," The dragon Metalicana growled. Destiny laughed and swatted his tail with hers playfully._

"_I doubt that," Her eyes suddenly turned calculating. "Lucy is stronger than her looks." The iron dragon shivered under her calculating stare._

_A sudden "BOOM!" drew their attention._

_Metalicana gaped at the sight while Destiny smirked. Lucy stood next to Gajeel who was unconscious and propped against a fallen tree._

"_And no magic was used…" He stuttered._

"_That's my girl," Destiny nodded proudly. "That's my girl."_

* * *

><p>The situation now reminded me of the one that had occurred nine years ago. Natsu and I circled each other, both of us wary and cautious. The only difference was that I was fighting Natsu this time, on a pirate ship, and with a larger and rowdier audience.<p>

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crew cheered as we continued to circle each other.

"Fight until one of us is unable to do so or surrenders?" I asked Natsu and he nodded.

"Oi, Bunny Girl," Gajeel leaned against the railing. "Hurry up and beat him up already!" In my moment of distraction, Natsu attacked first.

His fist sailed towards my face and I leaned backwards quickly. His lower half of the body is open, so I swept a kick underneath his legs. He retracted his arm, jumped over my leg, and then punched at my face.

I slid to the side, his punch missing me, and kicked him in the stomach. He couldn't dodge this one and it hit him right in the gut. Forcefully, he was propelled backwards and he collided with the railing. The crowd opened up and shifted to give us more space.

"Oof," Natsu shook his head and stood up clutching his stomach. "Your kick is pretty powerful."

"Thanks." I ran towards him and aimed a punch at his head. He ducked and then fired a punch of his own. I leaped backwards into the air and landed on the railing on the other side of the ship. Natsu sprinted towards me. _It's time to finish this_, I thought. Jumping back into the air, I flipped and quickly aimed a kick at Natsu.

Too late, his eyes widened in realization as I kicked him from the air on his chest and he collided back into the railing. It dented from the impact of his body and I walked towards him.

"I-I-I'm n-n-not l-l-losing…" He stuttered before I hit him on a pressure point. He fell unconscious and I raised my arms.

"And the winner is Lucy!" Mirajane announced. The crew hollered.

"She's a man!"  
>"Don't say that, you dummy!"<p>

"I approve of her strength."

"Wow – she beat Natsu? Just like that?"

"Who exactly is that girl?" I blushed at the compliments directed at me.

"It was nothing." They quieted to hear my words. "He underestimated me and I got lucky." I walked over to Gajeel and sat down, meditating against the railing. Soon, Natsu woke up.

"Hey! Where is Lucy?" He shouted. Footsteps stomped towards me.

"I WANNA REMATCH!" I cracked open an eye. Natsu shook his fist at me.

"Not interested…" I muttered before closing my eye once more.

"But- " "Wait Natsu." A new voice joined the fray. Rapidly, an aura descended upon where I sat. The tingling feeling of magic sparked through the air, yet I sat still, unafraid. Suddenly, I felt it coming.

_Bzzt!_ The spell fizzled out as I opened my eyes. The man stood there, tattered cloak, orange hair, and black eyes.

"Impressive." And he extended his hand.


	7. First Impressions 2

Guten Tag, everyone!

Here's the seventh chapter of _Princess Converted Pirate_: _First Impressions 2!_

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as usual, a big "THANK YOU!" to all my reviewers, viewers, followers, and favorite-ers!

Enjoy! ~Nora

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gildarts," Natsu shouted excitedly. "Fight me!" He charged toward the tall, cloaked man with a flaming fist.<p>

_Bam_, Natsu went flying into the railing once more. Lucy stared in awe and shaking it off, she took the stranger - Gildart's - hand.

"Be careful Gildarts – she'll flip-" Mira watched, amazed, as Lucy allowed Gildarts to pull her to her feet.

"Lucy," Lucy shook Gildart's hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Gildarts grinned.

"It's nice to meet someone else - apart from Erza - who can beat Natsu up so thoroughly." Lucy smirked. "Well, that guy does need to learn his lessons once in awhile." Gildarts nodded.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" His question slightly caught Lucy off guard and she stumbled.

"W-well… I can't tell you." She smirked in response. "It's a secret."

"Impressive," Gildarts commented. "I'd like to fight you some time." The Fairy Tail crew's eyes opened wide and their jaws dropped. Gildarts, Fairy Tail's most powerful and welcoming mage, was challenging a newcomer to a fight? _He must have a death wish for the girl_, they all thought and shook their heads sadly. Poor Lucy.

Her reply, however, surprised them all.

"Sure!" She beamed at the older mage. "But what kind of magic do you use?" Gildarts patted Lucy's head and chuckled.

"It's a secret. You'll have to find out during the battle."

"Wait!" They turned to find Erza glaring sternly at them, equipped in a metal winged armor.

"You use reequip magic?" Lucy glanced at the gleaming swords hovering over her. Erza glared furiously, suddenly gaining a demonic aura. "I do not permit you two to fight." She said menacingly as her blades hovered closer. Gildarts stepped forward and the swords jolted.

"Now, now, Erza, is that any way to treat someone who's brought back a souvenir for you?" He flourished a strawberry cake out from under his cloak and Erza immediately reequipped back to her normal armor.

"Oh, thank you then." She whisked the cake out of Gildart's hands and rushed towards the tables and chairs set up on the other side of the deck. Everyone sighed.

"Is she always like that?" Lucy questioned, confused about Erza's sudden mood swing. The crew nodded.

"Well then, that matter is cleared up so… I forgot to announce that I'm back!" Gildarts boomed. "I'M HOME, EVERYONE!" With that, everyone swarmed Gildarts and a curious Lucy escaped from the crowd. She made her way to the railing where Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and the three exceeds stood.

"Gihi. Bunny Girl has gotten into trouble once again." Gajeel smirked and ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Hush Gajeel. Be nice to Lu-chan. She must be exhausted!" Levy smacked the taller man's arm away from Lucy.

"Actually, Juvia believes that Lucy-san is still very energetic," Juvia thought out loud. "Lucy-san has been looking at Natsu-san over there all this time." Lucy blushed at her friend's blunt observation. "Lucy-nee, are you sure you're all right?" Wendy peered at the blushing girl, concerned. "Your face is very red."

"Yeah," Selena joined in on teasing her partner. "I mean, are you sure you're not coming down with a love sickness or anything?" The older three burst into laughter as Lucy blushed even more. Wendy gazed curiously at her sister's laughing acquaintances.

"What's this love sickness? I've never heard about it from Grandine…" This statement sent Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and the two cats into more fits of laughter.

"Oh Wendy…" Carla just sighed and patted her partner.

"Shush it you guys!" Lucy exclaimed, her blush finally gone. "There's nothing wrong with me!" "Oh," Levy waggled her eyebrows mischievously. "Does that mean you're finally done staring at the unconscious Natsu over there?" Lucy fumed.

"And are you sure that you don't have any _love interests_ here?" She retorted. Levy blushed.

"Now, now, Lu-chan," The girl waved her hands frantically in front of her face. "Let's try not to change the topic."

"Hey, you okay Shrimp?" Gajeel looked at the short bluenette and patted her head, making it wobble side to side.

"Heh heh," Lucy snickered behind one hand. "No interests, eh?" "Oh! But Juvia has a love!" Juvia swooned and Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel stared at her curiously, their debate forgotten. "There! There he is!" She pointed at the bare chested man emerging from the mob of people still surrounding Gildarts.

"_Gray?!_" Lucy and Levy exclaimed in shock. Gray turned his head and spotted the group of five people and three exceeds. He waved at them and walked over.

"Hey Lucy and Lucy's friends." Gray nodded his head at each of them. Jumping, he hid behind Lucy's back as Juvia suddenly melted into a puddle of water.

"What's wrong with her?" He freaked out. Lucy waved her hand absentmindedly.

"Oh, don't worry about her. Juvia is a water woman so she can do stuff like that-" She stopped talking as she felt Gray stare at her and her friends' looks of panic. "Hmm?" Gray stared at her.

"A water woman?" He finally asked. Behind his back, Lucy saw Gajeel and Levy's look of panic. They kept mouthing the words "no magic – not yet" to her and she suddenly remembered. _Oh well. They seem trustworthy so…_

"Yeah," Lucy replied, looking Gray in the eye. "She's a mage and so are Gajeel and Levy." He blinked. And blinked again.

"Mages?" Gray questioned with a blank look on his face. He looked down at the solidifying Juvia and suddenly understood.

"AH!" He scrambled back and pointed to them. "They're all scary like you, I assume."

Behind Lucy, he saw Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and two other cats shaking their heads at him.

"What. Did. You. Say?" _Uh oh,_ Gray thought as Lucy stormed towards him with a maniacal look in her eyes, unsheathing her katana.

"RUN!" Lucy's friends shouted at him and he shot away as Lucy swung with her katana. Gray sprinted even faster and he zigzagged around groups of people still on the deck as the sounds of his pursuer drew closer.

"I'M NOT SCARY!" Lucy shrieked as she jumped over a table and caught up to Gray. She began her downward slash and just before it hit him, Gray jumped away.

* * *

><p><em>Shatter<em>. There was dead silence on the deck as the scene was witnessed. There sat Erza with a fork halfway to her mouth, and half the table along with a plate shattered on the floor. Worst of all, the strawberry cake lay on the floor.

"Aha ha!" Gray laughed, not noticing his surroundings. He stepped backwards and _squish_.

The fallen cake squashed under his foot. Finally noticing, he looked down and froze. Erza's gaze, along with everyone else's gaze had fallen on him and he could sense the pity emanating from them. Except for one gaze. A murderous intent was seeping into the air and Erza stood up, hand on the hilt of her sword. Even Lucy froze as Erza spoke, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Gray, Lucy…"

"RUN GRAY! RUN LUCY!" Gray and Lucy sprinted around the deck of the ship with an enraged Erza chasing behind them. Circling, they ran in loops around groups of bystanders and Lucy's friends.

"Guys, HELP ME!" Said girl pleaded with her friends as she and Gray ran past them with Erza on their tails.

"Sorry Bunny Girl!" Gajeel smirked.

"Sorry Lu-chan!" Levy also smirked.

"Sorry Lucy!" Selena grinned.

"Sorry Bunny Girl!" Pantherlily called out.

"Sorry Lucy-nee!" Wendy was the only one who truly looked as if she was apologetic. Lucy stuck her tongue out as she ran past.

"Seriously? What are friends for-"

"LOVE RIVAL!" The solidified Juvia hissed as she stood up, alert. Lucy almost paused running, but Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"AH! AND HE GRABS HER HAND!" Lucy sweat dropped and continued running, letting go of Gray's hand.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU CAKE MURDERERS!" Erza shouted and shook her sword, continuing to chase the two. Lucy and Gray hurriedly jumped over a sleeping Natsu and watched as Erza, blinded by her rage, tripped over him.

"Ugh," Natsu opened his eyes tiredly and blinked them a few times. His eyes meet with a pair of furious, dark brown eyes. "Hmm… Erza?" He felt a murderous aura emanate from the girl as she pushed herself up and grabbed onto her sword.

"Even you, too…" She muttered angrily as she stood up and Natsu suddenly felt frightened.

"RUN NATSU!" A warm hand grabbed onto his and dragged him to his feet. He looked at the person holding his hand and is met with frantic chocolate brown orbs and golden blonde hair.

"HURRY UP!" She pulled his hand again and turned away to run. Natsu blinked, looked back, and regretted his decision. A very murderous Erza brandishing a gleaming iron sword chased after them and he yelped. He let go of Lucy's hand, and sprinted faster, catching up with Gray.

"Heh," Gray snorted and continued to run. "You got dragged into this too, eh Dimwit?" Natsu fumed at the raven-haired boy.

"Apparently this is all your fault, Snow Globe." He shot back at his rival. Gray stopped running and butted heads with Natsu.

"Did you just say something _smart_, Charcoal?" "Oh yes I did, Ice Princess."

"Ash Brains!" "Frosty!"

"FLAME THROWER!" "ICE CUBE!"

_Clang!_ The clash of steel against steel brought the two out of their argument.

"Hey! You two gonna stand there all day and argue?" Lucy hissed at the two boys as she braced her katana against Erza's sword. "Focus on more important issues – geez!"

She jumped backwards and Erza stumbled forwards from the loss of resistance. Lucy swiped the flat of her katana towards Erza's sword hand, hoping to disarm her, but the reequip mage recovered quickly and stepped back. Quickly, she slashed at Lucy, but was surprised when the girl met her blow head on with her katana.

The katana bounced back, as Lucy expected, and the collision of metal reverberated through the air causing Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, and Lucy to wince slightly. Seeing her chance, Erza launched herself at Lucy.

"I'll help!" Natsu opened his mouth and inhaled. "Roar!"

"NO!" Too late to stop the attack, Lucy dodged the incoming blast of fire instead.

"GRAY!" She nodded at the male and he understood immediately.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!" He yelled and placed his hands over the deck of the ship.

Lucy clasped her hands together, as if in prayer. Feeling the rush of magical energy reach its peak, she raised her hands to the sky in that moment and beams of light blue shot up, encasing the occupants on the deck and the explosion itself in protective domes.

The fire combusted inside the light blue sphere and Erza, who had reequipped into a different, fire themed armor, was not even hit. Soon, the flames died down and deeming it safe, Lucy waved her hand inconspicuously and the dome dissipated. She staggered and knelt down as the use of the protection spell on such a large scale took its toll.

"Wow!" Lucy heard mutterings from the crowd of people.  
>"Gray did a good job!"<br>"His magic is amazing!" _Thank goodness! _Lucy sighed in relief. _They don't suspect it's me._

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Do you need any healing?" Lucy lifted her head and smiled at the little girl.

"It's alright, Wendy," She patted the girl's head. "I'll be fine." With that, she inhaled and dust rushed into her mouth. Swallowing, she felt her energy begin to restore itself and she stood up.

"See? I'm fine!" She told Wendy brightly.

"Alright! That's good! But Natsu-san…" Lucy followed Wendy's gaze and had to stifle a giggle. A very, very, extra-enraged Erza was beating up her "captain" with an armored fist. She and Wendy walked closer to the two.

"Ha ha, Flame Brain!" Lucy and Wendy heard Gray yell and they saw him standing nearby, amusedly watching the events occurring. Erza straightened up and looked at Gray.

"You want some too, Gray?" She shook an armored fist and Gray hurriedly shook his head no, but Erza pulled him in.

"Ow!"

"Tch, suck it up Popsicle!" Natsu sat up with several large bumps on his head, and smiled as he watched his rival getting beaten up by Erza.

"No! Gray-sama!" Juvia had to be held back by Gajeel and Levy in order to not rush over and rescue her "Gray-sama".

Lucy laughed at the sight of Gray getting hit by an armored fist and Natsu also getting smashed on his head for, as Erza put it, "being cheeky".

"Will they be alright?" Wendy questioned her older sister nervously and fidgeted with her fingers. All of her instincts told her to go rescue the two boys and then heal them, but it seemed like the others were okay with this.

"Ara ara, Erza is at it again." Wendy looked over her shoulder as Mira walked over. "They'll be fine, Wendy. Don't worry!" The white-haired girl smiled reassuringly at the short little doctor.

"O-okay, if you say so Mira-san."

"Just Mira is fine, Wendy. Don't worry about the –san!" She winked at the younger girl.

"Oh, hey Mira!" Erza waved at the chef with a bloodied fist and seeing their opportunity, Gray and Natsu tried to crawl away unnoticed. But, with Erza's hawk eyes, she saw and immediately kicked both of them, sending them crashing into the balcony pillars. Mira sweat dropped.

"Isn't that going a little… overboard?" She asked the reequip mage. Erza shook her head, beaming.

"Nope, I just taught them a little lesson – that's all!" Mira smirked a little as she saw Lucy walking towards them.

"Then what about Lucy?" Lucy heard Mirajane talking. "Doesn't she need punishment as well?" Erza spun around and spotted Lucy, a glint suddenly appearing in her eyes.

"Lucy!" She rushed towards the blonde girl and Lucy shut her eyes. "Please forgive me!" "Eh?" Lucy was confused and opened her eyes. Erza knelt before her and bowed.

"My dishonorable actions have created a bad first impression. Please, punch me." Erza demanded with her head lowered.

Lucy looked to Mira for help but the white-haired chef just shrugged her shoulders and motioned with her hand to go on with it.

"O-o-okay…" Lucy pulled back a fist and slammed it forward - right in front of Erza's face - before extending her pointer finger and lightly tapping Erza on the head.

"Thank you!" Erza stood up and "patted" Lucy on the back, wiping away a tear. "I've been forgiven!"

Lucy shook her head quickly.

"No, it's my fault for not noticing my surroundings and destroying your cake," At the mention of cake, Erza's face dropped. "But, I was going to bake you another to make up for that one." Erza looked up again and smiled, hugging Lucy tightly.

"Y-y-you c-can l-l-let g-g-go o-of m-me n-now, E-Er-Erza." Lucy stuttered as she was crushed. Mira giggled softly at the sight.

"Oh yeah," Lucy brushed herself off as soon as Erza released her and looked towards Mira. "I'll get my friends right now, Mira."

* * *

><p>"Juvia! Levy! Gajeel! Selena! Pantherlily! Come on!" Lucy yelled. Her friends ran over.<p>

"Follow me," Mira instructed as she began walking toward the other side of the ship. "You guys are going to get your mark now."

"What mark?" Levy asked her curiously. Mira looked surprised.

"Surely you've seen them by now," She exclaimed. Upon reaching the other side of the deck where the doctor's room was located, she headed into the room next to it and came back out holding a stamper.

"Please, state your color and where you want it." Lucy and her friends exchanged looks and finally, Selena volunteered to go first.

"I'd like a yellow guild mark on my paw, please." The female exceed extended her paw and Mira pressed the stamper down onto her paw. She removed the stamper and there on the back of Selena's paw was a strange yellow marking that looked like a flying fairy.

"Wow! It's so pretty! I'm going next!" Lucy exclaimed and she received a pink mark on the back of her right hand.

Levy received a white, orange outlined mark on her left shoulder blade. Juvia received a light blue mark on her left thigh. Gajeel received a black mark on his left shoulder, and Pantherlily received a white mark on his back.

"Now, you may have guessed," Mira placed the stamper back in the room and came back out. "But Fairy Tail used to be a guild with wonderful mages and masters." Her eyes gained a faraway look in them.

"However, that all changed when magic was banned, guilds were disbanded, and mages were hunted down and killed. Fairy Tail is one of several guilds that turned into pirate ships and now travel on the sea with mage crews." Mira stared at each of them.

"And now, knowing that everyone on board is a mage, and mages are worth a lot of money, I ask you to keep it a secret from all strangers since you are now part of our family." Everyone nodded in assent and Lucy spun around in joy.

"I can't believe it! We finally found other mages, Juvia! Levy! Gajeel! And I bet that there are other exceeds on board. Are there?" Lucy turned to Mira, who smiled.

"Yep! We only have two others on board, and as you know Carla is one of them. The other one will show himself when-" Pantherlily's ears perked up. As if on cue, a crash sounded from Natsu's room.

"Well, there he goes!" Mira laughed. Levy and Juvia ran across the deck while the two exceeds flew to try and meet their new friend.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Mira turned around, but noticed that Lucy and Gajeel were still standing there. Lucy stepped forward.<p>

"I know that this may be a little early to ask, but are there any dragon slayers on board the ship – apart from Wendy, I mean?" Mira stiffened.

"Well, what do you think?" Mira asked and Lucy pondered the question.

"No," She answered and Mira gasped.

"I thought you said that Natsu was the child of Igneel?"

"I was bluffing. Igneel was the name my mother used whenever she told me stories." Lucy said it bluntly and Mira laughed. Suddenly, her expression turned grave.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you. The dragon slayers have to tell you themselves." She looked up to the sky. "The government has been hunting dragon slayers even more than regular mages and it is rumored that they have weapons that can kill dragons."

Lucy and Gajeel's eyes narrowed and they exchanged a glance.

"Okay, Mira. Thanks for all the help!" Lucy waved as she and Gajeel turned and walked across the deck of the ship.

* * *

><p><em>She's a strange girl. <em>Mirajane thought, watching Lucy's retreating back. _Yet, I like her. Her personality is so sweet! She reminds me of her…_

The white-haired chef sighed as her thoughts drifted away. The figure of a tall, muscular, blonde-haired man with a lightning shaped scar flashed across her mind, but she pushed it away. _Focus_, she thought, and she did.

Beginning to cook the food for the next meal, she pushed all past memories away and sealed them in the back of her mind. Locked, and to remain locked.

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Lucy ran across the deck, waving her right hand high in the air. "Look! Look! I got my Fairy Tail mark!" Natsu, sitting on a barrel, grinned as she reached him.<p>

"Congratulations!" He remarked and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Humph! Why does everyone do that?" Lucy pouted and shook her head, trying to tidy her hair. Unfortunately, it only got messier, and desperate, she reached her hand up to brush through the tangled strands.

A warm hand grabbed hers before she could touch her hair and a voice whispered in her ear,

"I'll do it for you." A faint pink blush spread across her cheeks and she nodded her head. Natsu suddenly pulled her head down onto her lap and she let out a tiny,

"Eep!" He chuckled at her embarrassment and humming, gently combed through her golden locks with his hands. She was touched by his kindness and gentle caresses as it reminded her of her mother. The love Layla had shown towards Lucy changed her otherwise dull, cruel childhood.

Lucy's eyes began to tear up slightly and she quickly brushed the forming droplets away.

"Hey," Natsu's deep voice startled her. "You okay?" He looked over her head and into her face. Then, seeing that nothing was wrong, he continued to hum and stroke her hair.

Now, she desperately wanted to ask him about his magic. Was he a dragon slayer, like her? Or did he use some other form of fire magic?

She always knew that curiosity was her weakness, but in front of this pink haired pirate captain, she could somehow suppress it. Instead, of asking her dire question, Lucy questioned him about Fairy Tail.

"Natsu," He looked down when he heard her voice.

"Yeah Luce?" A faint smile touched her lips as she heard the nickname he gave her.

"How'd you become captain of Fairy Tail when there was another master?" He stiffened, hand dropping to his side, and stopped humming. Immediately, she knew that she had asked something out of bounds.

"Natsu?" She slipped her hand into his warm, calloused ones and he jerked back to reality.

"Sorry," He grinned sheepishly at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sooo…" Lucy tugged on his hand to hide her shyness and he began.

"Mavis Vermilion was one of the four founders of Fairy Tail as well as the first master. She founded the guild alongside Precht, Warrod Sequen and Yury Dreyar in the year X686. After, she passed the position onto Precht, who passed it onto our third master," Natsu smiled sadly.

"Makarov Dreyar."

Lucy froze, not even daring to breathe.

"Makarov… Dreyar?"

The short man she had bumped into and befriended while escaping for the last time was… Fairy Tail's third guild master?


	8. Makarov Dreyar

**Author's Note:**

I apologize sincerely for my hold on publishing over winter break.  
>My family and I spent a lot of quality time together so my laptop was very ignored... :(<p>

HAPPY late NEW YEAR, everyone!

Thanks to everyone who continues to stick with me into 2015! ;)

**ALERT:**

I will be **publishing four chapters** (that is my goal) **within **these** two days** (1/3/15-1/4/15).  
>It's an apology and also a gift for the New Year!<p>

Enjoy this short chapter, _Makarov Dreyar_.

~Nora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

><p>"How?" Natsu stared at Lucy with wide eyes. The two sat on the water barrels on the deck of the ship.<p>

"It was the morning of the day that Gajeel found me..." Lucy looked off to the distance, her eyes slightly hazing over.

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry! Excuse me!" A hooded person pushed passed the crowd of people.<em>

_"How rude!" A few townspeople muttered as they were pushed passed and knocked over, but the hooded stranger only turned around to yell out a hurried apology before they continued to hurry along._

_Behind the hurried stranger, a pair of soldiers scurried after the stranger._

_"Clear the path!" They commanded and the crowd parted to allow the two men to pass through._

_"After her!" One of the soldiers nudged his partner and the two ran after the hooded figure ahead of them._

_Quickly, the hooded stranger turned their head, glimpsed the pursuing soldiers, and disappeared around a corner._

_"Oof!" The hooded figure collided with someone else and fell against the cobblestone path._

_"I'm so sorry!" She looked at the little old man she had knocked over. Unbeknownst to her, her hood had fallen off, revealing long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes._

_The old man looked up and grinned at her before staring in shock._

"_The missing Heartfilia…" He gasped._

"_THE MISSING HEARTFILIA!" The two soldiers exclaimed, rounding the corner and pointing to the blonde._

"_No-" The blonde looked startled as the old man pushed her behind him._

"_I'm sorry, but this is my granddaughter." The little man's voice boomed with authority._

"_Huh?" The soldiers looked confused, stopping in midstride. "We're sorry, but we don't see the resemblan-"_

_The old man pulled off his blue and orange striped hat and grinned._

"_I guess I'm getting old since my hair turned white already." He muttered. "I'm sure I still have a blonde hair somewhere on my head… Ah! Here we go!" With a quick yank, he pulled a yellow strand of hair off his head and handed it to the soldiers._

"_O-okay sir. We're sorry for the mistake." The soldiers turned and marched away, trying to save their dignity in front of the elder._

_The young Heartfilia and the old man stood on the street, silent. Then spontaneously, both burst into laughter._

"_Ha ha ha ha, did you see their faces?" The Heartfilia chortled, bending over._

"_Heh heh heh… Ah, young'uns are so gullible." The old man chuckled._

"_Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," The blonde Heartfilia extended her hand and the old man grasped it firmly._

"_Makarov. Makarov Dreyar. Or Gramps." He introduced himself. "I have to say, I thought the Heartfilias were much more… snobby than this."_

_Lucy giggled. "Well, I guess I went wrong! I just can't believe that my mother married such a disgusting man." She stopped laughing and stuck out her tongue._

_Makarov chuckled at her childish action._

"_Well then Lucy, I've got to get going. If you ever need my help again, just signal." He bent over, picking up his fallen staff, and Lucy noticed the black marking on his shirt. _

_He straightened up and waved back at her, his pointer finger and thumb sticking up in the air. _

_Before she could ask him about his parting sign or the strange birdlike marking on his shirt, Makarov had disappeared._

* * *

><p>Natsu grinned and rumbled with laughter.<br>"That's Gramps, all right!" He sobered down a bit. "Glad to know he's alright." Lucy peered curiously at the pink-haired captain.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" She asked him. Natsu blinked and sighed. He opened his mouth to explain.

"What he means is that Master Makarov sacrificed himself to allow us to escape." Lucy turned and saw Erza and Gray standing behind a barrel. She scooted over to allow them to sit down.

"The day the magic ban was passed, we were all at the guild. Jet came rushing in and brought the news of the ban." Erza waved at a tall man with orange hair tied in a short ponytail.

He waved back and promptly toppled over; dropping the numerous boxes he was carrying. Erza sighed and got up to help Jet. Gray picked up the story from where Erza left off.

"Luckily, we were able to make it to the basement where we stored escape vehicles when the soldiers arrived. Gramps told us to leave without him, that he'd hold them back." Gray clenched his teeth and Natsu patted him roughly on the back.

"However," Gray inhaled and exhaled. "We saw him grow to his giant form and then mysteriously shrink back down. We didn't see what happened afterwards since Laki, Droy, and I sealed the basement and tunnels and we escaped." He sighed and fell back against a barrel. Natsu continued the story.

"Afterwards, the tunnels brought us to Hargeon where we met up with several other guilds. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Titan's Nose, and some other legal guilds were there and we all met up at the ship harbor where we bought ships from a nice shipbuilder. We waited for Gramps as long as we could, but when soldiers came, we had to go."

Natsu grimaced. "Then, I was appointed as the fourth guild master. Gildarts didn't want the responsibility, Laxus was away, and Erza was too violent… so everyone said."

Lucy laughed and looked around a barrel at Erza who was reprimanding a trembling Jet.

"Can you bring Gramps back?" Lucy turned to look at Gray who stared at her with steady eyes. She blushed lightly at his intense gaze and nodded her head.

"I think I understand what he meant then," She lifted her right hand in the air and pointed her pointer finger and thumb straight up in the air.

Secretly, she imagined a golden chain connecting to Makarov - wherever he was - and she sent some magic through the chain. How the old man had known she used magic, she didn't know.

* * *

><p>A few seconds passed with Lucy standing straight, right hand in the air, until Natsu and Gray sighed.<p>

"I guess Gramps was being cryptic agai-" With a flash of light, Master Makarov appeared in front of Lucy. The deck went silent.

"You figured it out, my dear." He winked at Lucy who smiled in response. Makarov stepped out from behind the barrels and raised his arms.

"See, my children? I told you I would be bac-" The short old man was tackled to the deck by his faithful guild.

"I renounce my position and appoint Gramps as the fifth master of Fairy Tail!" Natsu cheered and threw himself on the top of the pile.

"L-L-Lucy, help m-meeeee..." Master Makarov croaked from the bottom of the pile and Lucy bent over, laughing and gasping for air.

The boat suddenly tilted to the side as Master Makarov used his giant magic and rose from the pile of hysterical Fairy Tail mages.

"So this is Fairy Tail." Lucy whispered quietly to herself and smiled, a bystander by the railing. Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Pantherlily, and Selena quietly joined her.

"MAKAROV IS BACK SO LET'S PAAARRRRRTTTTYYYYY!" A drunk lady wearing a light blue bikini top and capri pants stood on the balcony and called out. Down below, the entire crew cheered in agreement.

"PARTYING IS MANLY!"

So they partied late into the night and into the early rays of a new day.


	9. A Mission

I've updated!

Sorry for the long wait...  
>Hopefully the two chapters will satisfy your thirst... somewhat? ;)<p>

**THANKS** to the supporters (viewers, readers, reviewers, fav-ers, and followers) of my fanfic!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, A Mission!  
>It leads to the next chapter - just a heads up.<p>

~Nora

* * *

><p>"It's morning…" Lucy stood up sleepily against the railing, feeling a strange resistance. For a second, the blonde shivered from the sudden change in temperature, but she soon got used to it. She blinked her eyes against the brightness and noticed her surroundings.<p>

"Good heavens – they're _crazy_!" Scattered all around the deck were the sleeping bodies of her new family. Even her friends laid jumbled up with the mix of bodies. Sometime during the night, they had slipped away to join the massive celebration and it had resulted in this chaos.

Gajeel was curled up with Levy in a corner of the deck. He had an arm draped over the bluenette, whose head rested on the dark-haired dragon slayer's chest.

Juvia was propped against an overturned table, sleeping and probably dreaming about her true love. On the other side of the table, Gray laid face flat on the wooden deck, arms outstretched and snoring away.

Lucy giggled at the cute sight. From her vantage point, it looked like Gray was reaching for Juvia.

_I've got to get pictures of these!_ She smirked devilishly and carefully stepped over the group of exceeds. Selena, Pantherlily, Carla, and the new blue furred exceed were curled up together. Wendy was with them, hugging them in her sleep.

Lucy headed for the bar, praying that no one else would awaken. Only a few steps away, she flinched when Mira's cheery voice rang softly through the air.

"Good morning Lucy!" The blonde turned around guiltily, but was surprised when Mirajane laughed.

"Are you looking for a photo lacrima? I wouldn't be surprised if you were." The white-haired chef motioned at the sleeping people.

"There are so many good pairings to be found here!" Her eyes turned dreamy and she let out a breathless sigh, pausing her cleaning process.

"E-eh, Mira?" Lucy walked over to the girl standing underneath the balcony and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hai!" Mirajane snapped back to attention and smiled sweetly. "Of course, I've already taken the pictures. You have nothing to worry about, Lucy!"

She winked at the blonde and waved a picture at her before slipping it back into her apron pocket and continuing to sweep the deck with her broom.

Lucy's face flushed. The picture was of her and Natsu cuddling by the railing. She whipped her head around and sure enough, the pink-haired man was leaned against the railing where she had been.

"Mira!" The chef only giggled in response. Huffing, Lucy walked back over to the bar and sat on a stool.

* * *

><p>"I see you're awake, Lucy." Master Makarov calmly stated. He sat on the bar, drinking a mug of water.<p>

"M-Master Makarov! You're awake?" Lucy stuttered. The fifth guild master of Fairy Tail gave her a wide grin.

"When you're the head of a mage guild like this," He tilted his head at the sleeping crew. "You learn to rest and stay alert at the same time." Lucy laughed and placed her head onto the bar.

"You've taught them well." Makarov smiled at Lucy's words.

"It's not me who taught them. I only led them to the paths they could explore and from there, they progressed by hard work and experience." Master Makarov glowed with pride. "I'm proud of my brats."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "They're worthy mages."

"So Lucy," Master Makarov turned to the blonde. "Who are your friends over there?" He pointed to the sleeping Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and the two exceeds. Lucy grinned. She had a feeling that Master Makarov was going to be surprised.

"Well, the two bluenettes are Levy and Juvia. Levy is the one cuddling with the piercing dude," Lucy looked around to make sure that no one was awake and eavesdropping before whispering to the master.

"She was the librarian and my tutor at the mansion. Juvia was the gardener as well as my maid. The piercing dude is Gajeel and he is my adopted brother." Lucy smirked at Master Makarov's horrified expression.

"Th-that brat is your _adopted brother_?" She nodded cheerfully.

"He was once part of a guild, but he left it when my stepfather hired him to chase after me." Master looked confused, but he slowly began to understand.

"So," He leaned in closer to Lucy and asked quietly. "My brats don't know you use magic?" The blonde nodded.

"They know that my friends are mages, though. They just don't know what kind of magic they use." Lucy lowered her eyes.

"Until I'm sure I can trust everyone, I'm not going to utilize some of my magic."  
>"B-but – "<p>

"Plus," Lucy smiled. "This'll help me improve my combat and swordsmanship!" Master Makarov sighed in defeat.

"If you say so."

"You never told me how you knew I used magic." Lucy stared at the old man who set his mug of water down on the bar. He gazed off into the distance.

"There are some things that I just know." He answered and smiled at Lucy. She opened her mouth to protest, but someone in the crowd stirred.

_Later._ Lucy shot a look at the guild master before she stood up and moved to the railing. Soon, the sleeping people had woken and the deck was growing busier as the sun rose higher in the sky.

* * *

><p>"Gajeel, Levy, how did you guys sleep?" The blonde walked over to her stretching friends and questioned them "innocently".<p>

"I-I slept well!" Levy answered immediately, blushing. Gajeel gave Lucy a suspicious glare.  
>"I slept good, Bunny Girl." Lucy smirked a bit, making the pair in front of her feel uncomfortable.<p>

"That's good! I was going to go meet everyone else. You wanna come?" Levy nodded excitedly.

"That's a great idea, Lu-chan! Juvia and I already met everyone so we can introduce you," Levy turned to Gajeel and poked the dark-haired man in the chest. "As for _you_, Gajeel, I'm sure Natsu would love to guide you."

"Hell–" Without waiting for his consent, she pushed the dragon slayer over to the pink-haired man and came running back.

"Okay! Now let's get Juvia!" Levy, dragging Lucy by the hand, pulled her over to their blue-haired friend. Juvia was currently trying to woo an unsuspecting Gray.

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama, please teach Juvia how to climb rigging?" She moved closer to the half-clothed male, hearts in her eyes.<p>

"Eh, sure!" Gray answered and Juvia promptly melted into a puddle of water.

* * *

><p>"Hey Juvia!" Levy called to the girl and immediately blushed.<p>

"Gray!" Lucy covered her friend's eyes. "Put on some clothes!" She herself looked up to the sky to avoid seeing the man's discomfort, but a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"What?! How'd this happen?" Gray ran off to collect his scattered articles of clothing and Lucy restrained a wild Juvia from chasing after him.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama!" She exclaimed, calling after the searching man.

"Come on Juvia," Levy – who could see again – shook the other bluenette frantically.

"We need to introduce Lucy to the other girls!" Juvia fell out of her trance and then looked at Lucy.

"Love rival!" She hissed at the blonde, who looked confused.

"Juvia – come on, snap out of it!" Lucy waved a hand in front of Juvia's face and the rain woman calmed.

"Oh yes! Lucy is no longer Juvia's love rival!" Juvia danced with glee. "Mirajane-san showed me the pictures!" At that, Lucy went pink.  
>"Let's just go…" She mumbled. Levy – although confused – saved her question for another time.<p>

"Okay!" Levy said and dragged her two friends away.

* * *

><p>"So, there's Laki, Cana, Bisca, Erza, Wendy, and Mirajane. Then, there's also Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Loke, Alzack, Wakaba, Romeo, Nab, Reedus, Droy, Jet, Warren, Max, Vijeeter, and Gildarts."<p>

Lucy sighed and sat down on a stool. "Fairy Tail has so many members! And to add onto the list, there are some other people who aren't even on the ship currently!"

* * *

><p>"LAND HO!" The shout drew everyone's attention and interrupted Lucy's rant. Up on the topmast, the little boy named Romeo spread the news.<p>

"Alright, LISTEN UP BRATS!" Master Makarov called for attention from the balcony.

"MASTER SAID TO LISTEN UP!" Erza's demanding voice quickly created silence on the deck.

"Thank you, Erza," Master nodded in appreciation before continuing.

"Anyways, we're nearing land, so try to be stealthy! Remember - our cover for our journey is that we are merchants!" Erza finished up Master's speech.

"Job requests are located on the deck. REMEMBER," Erza gave a stern glare to everyone. "S-class requests are in the balcony room and you HAVE to be S-class in order to take them. Got it?" There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Alright then," Master proclaimed. "You may begin!" Immediately, everyone began to rush around, leaving Lucy still sitting.

_Levy and Juvia have already gotten escorts._ Lucy observed, noting that Droy and Jet seemed to have taken a liking to her petite best friend. Even Gajeel got an escort – kind of – considering that he tagged along with Levy and her group.

Lucy sighed in defeat and lowered her head to the tabletop. _I guess I'll just sit here_. She thought gloomily to herself.

* * *

><p>The blonde heard footsteps nearing her and smelling Mirajane's flowery scent, she lifted her head.<p>

"Ohayo Mira." The chef looked down at the lethargic girl and frowned.

"Why are you still here, Lucy?" Mirajane took a seat next to the blonde. Lucy sighed.

"I don't know what a job request is and it seems that everyone else is too busy to explain or show me, so – "

"Oh! I can explain it to you." Mirajane interrupted her and stood up.

"Really Mira?" Lucy asked in disbelief, lifting her head.

She jumped up when the white-haired chef nodded. "Thanks so much!"

"It's no problem!" Mirajane giggled and led Lucy to the request board.

It was a wide wooden pin board spanning about seven feet with numerous sheets of paper attached on it. Other people were constantly going up to the board, consulting the sheets of paper, and then grabbing one and bringing it to Master.

* * *

><p>"Job requests are jobs that other people send to 'merchant' guilds like us," Mira explained. "Ninety-nine percent of the time, the requestors don't know that we are actually magic users and we like to keep it that way. That's why we try not to use our magic when there are other people around. It's one of our main policies."<p>

"However, there are some missions that involve people who do know that we use magic and who are willing to keep it a secret. Those missions are the ones that usually involve more fighting."

"Wow!" Lucy gasped as Mira finished her explanation. The blonde's gaze roamed over the countless job requests hanging on the board. "Thanks again, Mira!"

"Have fun, Lucy! Oh," Mirajane had a thoughtful expression on.

"There are also S-class missions. You have to be an S-class wizard in order to do them. Those missions are the ones that almost always take longer than the regular ones because they are challenging." She winked at the astonished girl.

"In my opinion, though, you're good enough to be S-class even if you're a newcomer. After you find your request, come and see me or Master so that we can approve it!" The chef turned and walked over to the bar, leaving Lucy at the request board.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, find a lost pet? No, too simple. Translate an ancient script? Nah, I'm not in the mood. Escort a wealthy landowner? <em>Definitely<em> not." Lucy continued scanning the board for good job options.

"Hey Luce!" Lucy turned and Natsu grinned at her.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "You're looking for a job, too?" Natsu nodded his head.

"Yep! It's been so long. I'm all fired up!" He pumped his fist in the air and Lucy giggled. The two continued their search silently until Natsu turned to Lucy and waved a job request excitedly.

"I found a good one!" A ruckus interrupted Natsu, drawing their attention and they both turned their heads.

* * *

><p>"Is my daddy back yet?" A little boy with straight, dark hair stood in front of the bar and questioned Master Makarov.<p>

"No. You're annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father. Be a good boy and wait for him on the ship, will you?" The master sighed.

"H-He said he'd be back in three days," Romeo sniffled. "B-But it's already been a week since he left…"

"Macao's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" The master murmured to himself.

"IT'S NOT THAT FAR, EITHER! WE JUST STOPPED NEAR IT! PLEASE LOOK FOR HIM!" Romeo argued, holding back his tears. "I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM!"

"NO WAY!" Master retorted, yelling at the little boy. "YOUR DAD IS A MAGE! WE HAVE NO MAGE HERE WHO CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF SO HAVE FAITH IN HIM! GO BELOW DECK AND DRINK YOUR MILK OR SOMETHING!"

For once, Romeo was silent, quivering on the verge of tears.

"BAKA!" He screamed and jumped up, punching the master in the face and running below deck. Teardrops followed his desperate footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Status:<strong>

Excited to finish writing the next chapter of my other fanfic and scared... of the spirit king... because I don't wanna get killed... for breaking... my promise... not that I'd do that!

**Short Side Scene/Story:**

_Visions_

Lucy: *walks to a cafe in Magnolia*

Ninja Stalker: *trails after her*

Gray: *walks to a cafe in Magnolia*

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *trails after him*

Erza: *works at a cafe in Magnolia*

Extremely Secretive Stalker: *is the manager of the cafe*

Lucy: *arrives at cafe first*

Gray: *arrives at cafe second*

All Stalkers: *arrive and stay outside the cafe*

Erza: Hello Lucy! Hello Gray!

Lucy and Gray: Hi Erza!

Ninja Stalker: *glares at the affix "Lucy and Gray"*

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: LOVE RIVAL!

Author: I think we all know who that is now...

Erza: What are you guys doing here?

Lucy and Gray: *glance at each other and blush*

Ninja Stalker: *glares again*

Lucy: *whispers in Erza's ear*

Extremely Secretive Stalker: *stiffens*

Gray: *reads the menu*

Erza: Oh! *gives a knowing look to Lucy* I understand 100%...

Lucy: Yeah... So, what would you recommend, Erza?

Gray: I'd like the tea-cube and the super-freeze-mint ice cream muffin.

Lucy and Erza: *stare at Gray*

Gray: What? I am an ice mage!

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *faints*

Erza: *requips into armor and whacks Gray on the head*

Extremely Secretive Stalker: *cheers silently*

Lucy: *doesn't even blush anymore and sighs* Put on some clothes, Gray.

Gray: How'd this happen!? *goes and finds clothes*

Erza: _Anyways,_ I'd recommend the strawberry shake and the vanilla cheesecake for you, Lucy.

Lucy: Arigato!

Erza: I'll go get your orders. *turns and walks away*

Extremely Secretive Stalker: *walks into the cafe dressed in a suit and tie*

Gray: *pats Extremely Secretive Stalker on the back* Hey Mystogen!

Lucy: *giggles and whispers* How's your love life, Jelly?

Ninja Stalker: *snorts*

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *is still passed out*

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: *blushes* It's good! She still doesn't know that I'm the manager, though...

Erza: *comes over and serves Lucy and Gray food* Hello Manager! How are you doing? Would you like to order?

Lucy: *smirks and whispers in Gray's ear*

Ninja Stalker: *steams in anger*

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *bristles and glares at Love Rival*

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: E-eh, s-s-sure!

Gray: *stands up and pulls off Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker's mask*

Erza: *gasps* J-J-Jel-

Lucy: *covers Erza's mouth* Shh!

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: G-Gray!

Erza: *blushes and faints*

Gray: Go take of her, man. She's all yours now. *pats Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker on the back*

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: Just so you two know, you have stalkers as well.

Lucy and Gray: *smirk in unison* We know - that's why we were here.

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: *leaves with Erza*

Gray: *gets on one knee* Lucy...

Ninja Stalker and Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *watch closely*

Lucy: *covers her mouth and cries in joy*

Gray: Will...

Ninja Stalker and Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *stand up*

Gray: You...

Ninja Stalker and Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *run to the cafe door*

Gray: M...

Natsu and Juvia: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: *stares at Natsu and Juvia*

Natsu and Juvia: *blush*

Natsu: *throws Gray aside* I love you Lucy! *kisses Lucy*

Lucy: *kisses Natsu*

Juvia: *runs after Gray* GRAAAYYYY-SAAAMAAAA!

Gray: *waits for Juvia* I love you Juvia! *kisses Juvia*

Juvia: *kisses Gray-sama and faints*

Happy: I LOVE YOU PANTHERLILY! *kisses Pantherlily*

Pantherlily: I LOVE YOU HAPPY! *kisses Happy*

Wendy: Wake up, Carla! *shakes Carla*

Carla: Hmmm? *wakes up*

Wendy: You were shaking! Did you have another vision?

Carla: No... It was more like a nightmare...

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek Into The Next Chaper:<strong>

Author: I don't think we need a sneak peek since I already updated...


	10. Saving A Man

The second of the two chapters!

This one has to do with the previous one - just a heads up. I'm so excited for no reason.

Whenever I get inspiration for my fanfics (currently I have two... XD), I have to write it down then and there or else I get really sluggish later.

**THANKS** to everyone! I wish I could give you all a big, ginormous, marshmallowy hug, but unfortunately, I have to settle with writing really *goodly*. ;)

* * *

><p>*<strong>I don't want to spoil anything, but a major-ish arc is coming up!<strong>*

* * *

><p>For the "major-ish" arc, it might be kind of confusing, but I hope I'll be able to explain it clearly.<p>

(If you have any question when reading my fanfics, please PM me. I don't mind answering *a few* questions!)

Prepare to be burned to ashes by Natsu and then revived and then beat up by Gajeel and then reincarnated into a fish and then eaten by Happy! *hee hee hee*

Hope you enjoy this chapter of _Princess Converted Pirate_, Saving A Man.

~Nora

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Does this always happen?" Lucy whispered quietly to herself.<p>

**CRACK.** Lucy jumped as the request board cracked. A dent formed where Natsu had placed his request back. Everyone's attention was drawn to Natsu.

"Heey! Natsu! Don't break the request board." Nab called after the pink-haired man. Said man turned, walking away from the board, and headed upstairs. He emerged from his quarters a moment later, a backpack and bedroll over his shoulders and as he walked down the stairs and off the ship, a blue exceed trailed after him.

"Take care of him, Happy!" Mirajane called from behind the bar as the two disappeared from the crew's view.

"Eh?" Lucy walked over to the bar and sat down, confused with the man's actions.

"Master… Natsu is going to do something bad…" Nab looked at the master. "He…I bet he's going to help Macao."

"Stupid kid…" Wakaba muttered, overhearing Nab's words. "If he does that, it'll only hurt Macao's pride."

"No one can decide what he should or should not do," Master Makarov declared. "Just leave him alone." Slowly, everyone went back to his or her own activities, but Lucy only stared at the crack in the request board, feeling Romeo's pain through her own past.

* * *

><p>"The same thing happened to Natsu." Mirajane said, back facing Lucy as she wiped a mug.<p>

"Huh?" Lucy started out of her trance and paid attention to Mira.

"Maybe he saw himself in Romeo-kun because Natsu's father left and hasn't come back ever since. Though, by father, I meant a foster parent." Mirajane set the mug down and started on another one. "And he's a dragon." Lucy fell off her stool in shock.

"A dragon!? Natsu was raised_ by a dragon?_"Lucy gasped as she scrambled back on her stool. Mira laughed at her reaction.

"He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little and learned words, cultures, and magic from him." Her smile was soft. "But one day – "

"That dragon disappeared from Natsu. Am I right?" Lucy's smile matched Mira's and the chef spun around, almost dropping her mug on the deck.  
>"H-how'd you know that?" She stared at the blonde.<p>

"Well, you said that his father left and never came back so – "

"Aha ha ha! You're right," Mirajane giggled to hide her mistake. "Natsu is looking forward to seeing him one day. Isn't he cute?"  
>"Ha ha ha," Lucy laughed. "I understand him now…"<p>

**Clank.** Mirajane set a cup of water on the bar top and pushed it towards Lucy with a sad smile. "We are… Mages of Fairy Tail are…" She spoke in a soft voice, startling Lucy. "All carrying something… wounds… pain… suffering… And I as well…"

"What?" Lucy asked Mirajane, slightly confused.

"No," The white-haired girl lifted her head and smiled. "Nothing." And Lucy stayed silent, knowing that the girl didn't want to talk about it. She slipped off her bar stool and stood up, walking towards the ramp.

"Selina!" Lucy called, walking off the ship. "Let's go." The silver-furred exceed waved goodbye to her friends and ran after Lucy.

* * *

><p>Sitting on top of the bar, Master Makarov smiled at the retreating back of the girl.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you're okay?"<p>

"Y-yeah… I-I j-j-just fo-forgot t-to – " Natsu's cheeks puffed up as he desperately tried to contain his heaving stomach. It wasn't _his_ fault that he forgot his motion-sickness pills on board the ship. The sweet giggle of the girl sitting across from him got his attention.

"Y-you're n-not help-p-ping…" He grumbled before another wave of nausea washed over him. "Hupfm!"

"Ha ha ha!" Lucy couldn't help it and she laughed at the motion-sick man in front of her. His pink hair was hidden underneath his black captain's hat, making him look bald. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed waistcoat, white knee-length trousers, and a scaly white scarf.

"You look like you're bald!" She managed to blurt out before collapsing back into giggles. In response, Natsu glared at the hysterical girl.

"How else is he going to disguise his hair?" The blue exceed – Happy – defended the sick man. Natsu gave his partner a weak smile. Happy gave him a thumbs-up with a straight face before also bursting into laughter.

"Seriously, you really do look funny, Natsu!" Happy laughed. Natsu tried to speak but nausea rushed over him and he covered his mouth. _My partner has gone over to the dark side_. He thought glumly, watching the blue exceed laugh.

"Have some sympathy." The silver exceed who had been silently sitting by the side crept over to Lucy. She sat in the blonde's lap, glaring at the girl and the blue exceed with golden eyes.

"He doesn't feel good!" At this, Natsu felt slightly relieved. _Finally – someone defended me!_

"But he does look like a puffer fish!" The silver exceed burst into giggles and Lucy high-fived her. Happy nodded in agreement and crawled over to the other side of the carriage, leaving Natsu alone on the seat.

Soon, their laughter died and Lucy moved over to sit next to Natsu.

"Here Natsu," She took a tiny bottle out of the pouch on her belt and opened it. Natsu's eyes widened as the smell of herbs floated through the air.

"W-Wendy's Med-d-dicine!" He almost smiled as Lucy handed him a pill. After quickly swallowing it, his nausea had disappeared within seconds. Natsu sat up, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Now, it's time for revenge." Lucy and the two exceeds shivered as his murderous aura reached them.  
>"Wait a second, Natsu." Lucy reached into her pouch and pulled out a "Colors Magic" watch.<p>

"This is the advanced edition and with it, I can change the color of your eye or hair as well as your clothes. The color isn't permanent, though." She said, twirling the dial and pointing the blank face of the watch at Natsu.

Poof! Natsu's hair turned brown and the man quickly removed his hat and stuffed it inside his backpack. Lucy spun the dial again – this time pointing the watch at herself – and her hair also turned brown.

"Wow! You're certainly prepared, Luce!" Natsu almost smiled at her, but suddenly remembered something.

"Wait – why are you coming in the first place?" Lucy shrugged and patted her exceed, Selena.

"I just tagged along to help Happy take care of you." She answered and her eyes narrowed. "Is that a problem?" Natsu shivered. _She could rival Erza's scariness._ He thought and shook his head quickly.

"N-no…" Happy laughed behind a paw and jumped into Natsu's lap.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!"  
>"Shut it, cat!" Lucy gently punched Happy and sat onto her seat with Selena. With a jolt, the carriage stopped and Lucy flew forward into Natsu's lap.<p>

"You okay, Luce?" He caught her before she could fall onto the floor.

"Y-yeah, thanks…" She muttered, turning away and blushing slightly. "Anyways, why'd it stop?"

Lucy stood up and opened the door of the carriage. A frigid wind blew in, carrying snow with it.

* * *

><p>"What?" The blonde shivered and rubbed her arms.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I cannot bring you any further." The driver of the carriage apologized and after the four got out; the carriage disappeared down the mountain.

"H-how is th-this p-p-possible?" Lucy's teeth chattered. "I know that it's a mountain but it's still summer. This snowstorm is weird!"

"It's your own fault for wearing such thin clothes," The now-brown-haired man turned away from her, eyes searching for traces of Macao.

"I don't see you wearing a parka either. Lend me your blanket!" Natsu ignored her.

"Man, she's annoying." Happy nodded and Lucy pouted.

"Fine." She muttered and pulled a blanket from her requip belt. Natsu looked at her belt curiously. It had strange symbols etched on it and Lucy's pouch, weird keys, and katana were strapped onto it.

"What job did Macao-san come to do?" Lucy asked as she gained some warmth back in her body.

"You didn't know and you came?" Natsu asked, incredulous. "He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan." Lucy gaped at him.

"What! I didn't know that!"

"She's so noisy." Natsu sighed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Natsu shook his head and advanced further into the snowstorm. The two exceeds flew in the air, their thick coat of fur providing them warmth.

Lucy wrapped the warm blanket around her and followed after them.

* * *

><p>"Macao? Where are you?" Natsu called. His voice echoed.<p>

"Macao?" Happy and Selena called at the same time.

Natsu's ear twitched as he heard crackling snow. He flipped out of the way as a monster landed where he was just standing.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Selena murmured, eyes wide with shock.  
>"Snort snort." The Vulcan sniffed the air and bounded over the trio, disappearing in the snow.<p>

"Kyaaa! Get away from me, you pervy man!"

"Lucy!" Selena tensed.

"A human woman!" The Vulcan cried in triumph as it was kicked back through the air, landing near Natsu.  
>"So it can speak." Natsu grinned, stretching his muscles. "Where is Macao, monkey?" He stared at the Vulcan.<p>

"Ooh ooh oh!" It leaped up – ignoring Natsu and the exceeds – and grabbed Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!" Lucy whipped out the silver key as soon as the Vulcan dropped her inside its ice cave. The clock spirit appeared immediately and she apologized to it.<p>

"Sorry Horologium, but I need to get away from that pervy man over there." She shot a dark glare at the dancing Vulcan. "Can you shelter me until help comes?"

"Of course." The spirit answered and Lucy crawled inside.

"Woman…" Eagerly, the Vulcan pressed its face against the glass and stared at Lucy. She narrowed her eyes at it and stuck out her tongue. Out of nowhere, it started to beat the clock, striking repeatedly against the thick wood.

"Horologium!" Lucy cried inside the clock, feeling her friend wince.

"It is fine. I shall be okay." The spirit responded monotonously, but the blonde could feel the impact of the Vulcan's hard punches.

Suddenly, the wood shattered on her right side from a vicious punch.

* * *

><p>"Force Gate Closer!" She shouted and Horologium disappeared in a puff of sparkles.<p>

"I'm sorry." Lucy clenched her teeth in angry. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE TAKEN OVER, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" She drew her katana and lunged at the grinning Vulcan.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" It attempted to step to the side but Lucy predicted his movement and extended her hand.

A flash of crimson appeared on the Vulcan's shoulder as Lucy sped past. It roared in anger and dashed after her.

"WOMAN IS BAD!" It bellowed, smashing its fists into the ice where Lucy had been and causing cracks to form in the ice floor. The girl was too quick for it, but the Vulcan continued its tirade.

"TAKE THAT!" Lucy screamed as she slashed the Vulcan's back. She flipped over the monster's head as it turned around and she slashed its arm on the way down.

"NOOOOOO!" The Vulcan roared in pain as a long gash opened on its left arm.

"You deserve it," Lucy hissed as images of Horologium being destroyed flew through her mind. "FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE THE HUMAN YOU ACTUALLY ARE!"

The Vulcan froze and shuddered. It raised its right arm with jerky movements and punched itself on the head. Again, a third, and then a fourth time as Lucy stood, shocked.

"No," She whispered and dropped her katana, running up the side of the Vulcan and intercepting its fist. "Stop it. Wake up." The weight pressed down on her body and she braced her legs firmly against the monster's head.

Seconds passed and still, the human and Vulcan were fighting each other inside of the Vulcan. The arm pressed harder down and she knew that the man was winning, but trying to destroy himself in the process.

"MACAO!" Lucy screamed as the weight became almost unbearable enough for her to hold without magic. The arm paused for a moment and below them, the cracked ice shivered and creaked with their weight.

"ROMEO IS WAITING FOR YOU!" Lucy turned her head and lost her concentration. It was not her who had shouted those words. Instead, Natsu stood in the entrance of the cave with Happy and Selena.

Suddenly, the ground shattered around the monster and both she and the Vulcan fell into the deep, dark depths.

* * *

><p>"LUCY!"<p>

"SELENA! HAPPY!" The two exceeds groaned with the effort, but gradually they lifted the Vulcan with the blonde girl on top.

"It's.. too… heavy…" Happy sighed as both he and Selena's wings began to shimmer and disappear.

"URG." The Vulcan reached up its arm and grabbed onto the icy ground. It clenched onto it with failing strength, but its grip soon started to slip.

* * *

><p>Natsu watched helplessly as they began to fall. His magic wouldn't be of any help to them.<p>

"DAMN IT!" On the other side of the cave, he saw something teetering on the edge of the hold. Lucy's katana glittered in the dim light, seemingly safe, but suddenly, it tilted towards the hole. Natsu sprinted towards it. _I can still save this!_

* * *

><p>In the hole, the two exceeds sat with Lucy on the Vulcan's shoulders. The blonde was gripping the Vulcan's skin and focusing.<p>

She was in a meditative state, connecting her magic to the Vulcan's in order to save their lives. Suddenly, she felt the strong pulse of magic energy and she gave a mental jump of joy. With decisiveness, she entered the Vulcan's channel of magic and poured her magic into it.

Happy and Selena watched worriedly as Lucy began to sweat and shake. When the blonde felt like a fourth of her magic was gone, she felt the Vulcan suddenly move and pull them upwards.

She opened their eyes as they collapsed onto the ice. Cautiously, she scanned the monster and found that with her help, some of its wounds had healed.

It met her eyes, smiled, and then it shimmered with a golden light. Natsu rushed over and they watched as the Vulcan transformed.

* * *

><p>"Macao?" Happy gasped as the light died.<p>

"It seems that he fought severely before he was "taken over"." Natsu said as pulled out a first aid kit. Lucy looked at the unconscious man.

The wound on his back and shoulder were healed, but the gash on his arm was still bleeding slightly. There also was a nasty wound on the man's side that was bleeding a lot.

"I'll help," Lucy stood and swayed a bit before walking over to Natsu. She pulled out some alcohol and dabbed it on Macao's shoulder wound, watching as the man winced. The blonde grabbed an ointment from her belt, spreading it over the wound and then bandaging the hurt spot.

Now, there was only the side wound to deal with.

"The wound is serious." Natsu examined the large gash.

"Natsu," The man's dark eyes turned to her. "The wound on his side is too deep. We can't do anything with only the kit." _More like he won't survive…_ Lucy bit her trembling lip and turned away, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"GWAAAAAH!" Macao's pained yell jerked her eyes open.<p>

"NATSU! What are you doing?" The man had a match in his hand and was pressing the growing flame on Macao's wound. Macao gripped Natsu's arm tightly, trying to push him away.

"THIS IS ALL WE CAN DO NOW! LIVE WITH IT, MACAO!" Natsu yelled as the injured man screamed. "Lucy! Hold down Macao!" The blonde complied and pressed the man's arm to the ground.

"DON'T DIE!" Natsu screamed over Macao's pained cries. "ROMEO'S WAITING FOR YOU!" Seconds ticked by and the wound slowly closed. Macao calmed.

"I'm… such a disappointment…" Macao took some deep breaths. "I got… nineteen of them… but… I was taken over… by the twentieth one…" Lucy gasped.

"I understand, so stop speaking or your wound will reopen!" Natsu warned. Macao gripped his forehead.

"I'm so angry at myself… Damn it… How can I face… Romeo…?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU? ROMEO'S WORRIED FOR YOU! SO SHUT IT FOR HIS SAKE!"

Macao smiled slowly and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm sorry," The girl turned away from the unconscious man and a tear trickled down her cheek. "I-I'M SORRY!" She fell to the icy ground, scraping her knees, and cried.<p>

Warm arms circled her waist and Natsu hugged the female.

"It's fine, Luce." Hearing the nickname, Lucy cried even harder. "I would've done that as well if that was a friend who'd gotten hurt." Lucy looked up into Natsu's eyes, surprised.

"W-what?"

"We saw." He grinned at her. "And that was some pretty awesome dodging you did there." Lucy smiled a little in spite of herself.

"R-really? You understand?" The tears stopped falling but Natsu still hugged her.

"Yeah," He put his chin on her head and stared into her brown eyes. "I'm sure Macao did, too."

They stayed like that until a low cough interrupted the silence. The two spun around – cheeks on fire – and stared at the awakened Macao.

"Did I interrupt something?" The injured man was propped up on his elbow and he smirked at the two embarrassed teens. He snickered and then coughed, pressing a hand to his bandaged shoulder. Natsu was there in a heartbeat, but Macao waved him away.

"Just be glad Mirajane wasn't here." Lucy's blush intensified before she shook her head and stood up.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Macao-san." She bowed, but Macao just shook his head.<p>

"Don't say sorry – I should be thanking you! You don't even know me and you helped me win that internal battle. I should've never been taken over." Macao smiled and then groaned. He collapsed back onto the ground.

"Don't say that!" Natsu shook the man and helped him stand up. "You were amazing – defeating nineteen of them by yourself. Romeo is lucky to have you for a dad!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mages are nothing but drunk cowards!"<br>"They don't to anything except drink all day!"  
>"I'm going to be a knight when I grow up – definitely not a wizard!" <em>

"Dad…" Romeo sat on the branch and rubbed his wet eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" He wailed to the sky as tears dropped onto the ground below.

"I-It's all my fault!" He cried, burying his face in his arms.

* * *

><p>"ROMEO!" The boy lifted his head and Lucy, Natsu, Selena, Happy, and…<p>

"DAD!" Romeo jumped off the tree and the bandaged Macao caught him, swinging him around. Tears of joy dripped from his eyes now.

"I-I was so WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" He hugged the taller man and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry – I worried you." Romeo smiled as his tears fell.

"It's okay. I'm the son of a mage!" Macao smiled and pulled away. He placed his hands on Romeo's shoulder and stared his son in the eye.

"Next time any bullies tease you, ask them if their old man can take down nineteen monsters by himself!"

"Hai!" Romeo wiped the tears from his face and turned to wave after the retreating mages.

"NATSU-NII! HAPPY! SELENA! AND LUCY-NEE!" The four turned.

"ARIGATO!" Romeo beamed widely at them and Lucy felt her heart swell with pride.

She laughed and waved back at the younger boy.

_What a day…_ She headed for the ship. _It was sunny, snowy, and then sunny once again._

_I may be a new mage in this guild, but I know I'll love it here!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Current Status:<strong>

Dying of pressure - of keeping her promise - to update three more chapters - by Sunday (tomorrow).

*Great Spirit King, please don't kill me for breaking my promise.*

* * *

><p><strong>Short Side SceneStory:**

_Love is Everywhere_

Natsu: It's okay, Luce. I understand.

Lucy: Really? You understand?

Natsu: Uh huh.

Happy: He understands!

Selena: OMG! Natsu. Understands. Something.

Happy: What is it you understand, oh great, pink-haired, dethroned captain Natsu?

Natsu: *ignores the description* I understand everything!

Lucy: Then you understand why I did this?  
>*waves picture of Lucy holding Happy who is kissing Natsu*<p>

Natsu: ...

Selena: What is _that_?

Happy: LUSHHIIIIII! Don't remind me of that!

Lucy: heh heh heh...

Natsu: ...

Selena: Ah! I understand now!

Everyone: *turns to look at Selena*

Selena: Lucy held up Happy instead of just kissing Natsu because she didn't want to spoil Asuka's innocence.

Lucy: *nod nod*

Natsu: B-but Asuka had already seen Bisca and Al kissing!

Happy: Yeah!

Lucy: ...

Master Makarov: Fine! Let's do it right this time!

Selena: B-but-

Gajeel: If you think I'm going to let my sis kiss a guy like _that-_

Master Makarov: Lights! Camera! Mirajane! Action!

Levy: Now, Wendy!

Wendy: H-hai! I'll do my best!

Mirajane: *prepares camera*

Erza: *knocks Gajeel unconscious*

Levy: Nooo! Gajeel!

Wendy: Sky Dragon's ROAR!

Sky Dragon's Roar: *pushes Natsu*

Gray: Hee hee... Sorry Lucy!  
>*pushes Lucy*<p>

Natsu: *kisses Lucy*

Lucy: *kisses Natsu*

Carla: *covers Wendy's eyes*

Selena: NOOOO!

Juvia: Juvia wants to kiss Gray-sama like that...

Gray: *cringes and slowly backs out of the studio*

Elfman: KISSING IS MAN!  
>*kisses Evergreen*<p>

Author: ... And let's end there ...

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek Into The Next Chapter:<strong>

"J-Juvia? Wh-what's gotten into y-you?"

"Water lock."

"GAJEEL!"

"Makarov," The man sneered. "What will you do now?"


	11. This Means War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

><p>Another day, another adventure! Lucy hummed cheerfully to herself as she dressed herself in her cropped blue t-shirt and khaki colored shorts. She slipped on a pair of intricate reed sandals – made by Mira – and then quietly crept past the other four females still sleeping in hammocks that were gently swaying as the waves rose and fell.<p>

The distinct blue hair of Juvia stood out amid the jumble of heads and made her smile. She then looked around the room, searching for Levy. However, her best friend wasn't in any of the hammocks she passed. Strange.

Lucy tiptoed to the door and opening it a crack, she slipped through the narrow passage. The bright sunlight momentarily blinded her but after a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the light. The deck of the ship was the opposite of the beehive it had been yesterday.

Only a few members lounged around on the deck, one of them being Mirajane. The chef and barmaid was scrubbing the rough, woody surface of the bar with a large, soaking sponge while her large and overly muscular brother took orders and cooked. The mages waiting for their orders were seated around the bar and some roamed around the deck. Cana was already up and drinking her alcoholic beverages at the bar with a second barrel of booze sitting besides her.

Surprisingly, the man Lucy had rescued with Natsu yesterday - Macao - was already awake and chatting away with another man - Wakaba. She tried to inconspicuously walk past the pair, but Macao noticed her. He grinned at her suddenly pale face and stood up - doing exactly what she feared he would.

"AYE AYE PEEPS!" Macao roared and the people on deck quieted their conversations and turned to face him. "Let's give a hand to the little miss who saved my buttocks yesterday!" He exclaimed and began to clap loudly.

The rest of the people joined in: some clapping and whistling, others hollering and hooting. The door to the women's dorm and the hatch to the men's dorm both opened, spilling out sleepy people who despite their confusion, cheered for Lucy as well. Laki and Bisca winked at her and Wendy beamed at her with messy hair. Juvia smiled at her friend and searched for Gray. For Lucy, though, the highlight of the morning was Erza busting the women's dorm door open and bursting out onto the deck in her purple fleece pajamas.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? IS CANA OVERLY DRUNK AGAIN?" She brandished her sword and waved it around, wild eyed and nearly chopping off Warren's head. It took a few minutes for the other girls to explain the commotion to her and when she finally woke up completely, she immediately ran over to apologize to the frightened and defensive Warren who accepted her apology right away and refused her request to be punished.

After that, Macao was located and Erza honed in on the oblivious man who was talking to Wakaba. Lucy giggled with the other girls as Wakaba's face paled over Macao's shoulder and the man himself turned to see a furious Erza bearing down upon him. Let's just say that a life preserver was needed in order to fish a bedraggled Macao out of the water.

* * *

><p>"And he was all like 'Woman! It's a woman!'" Lucy waved her arms around in the air, mimicking Macao the Vulcan's movements. Laki and Bisca laughed at her antics.<p>

"That's Macao alright. Even when he's turned into a Vulcan he's a pervy guy!" Laki joked and Bisca nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second," The green-haired girl spun around on her bar stool and scanned the deck. "Where are Juvia, Wendy, and Levy?"

Laki peered at the people on deck as well. There was a considerable increase in the amount of people awake and roaming around now. It was about time for breakfast and the aroma of frying bacon, eggs, and pancakes only succeeded in luring more people onto the crowded deck.

"I know Wendy is treating Macao in the infirmary and Juvia is stalking Gray right now," Lucy spotted Gray under the shade of the balcony trying to act normal as he lounged against a pillar. As the three girls watched, Juvia cautiously peeked out from behind the wooden structure and quickly ducked back behind it as Gray turned around. "I don't know where Levy is, though. It worries me since Mira told me that she took a one-day mission with Jet and Droy so they should be back by now." Bisca and Laki exchanged concerned looks.

"It doesn't happen often but sometimes missions get dragged out or extended." Bisca explained. "It's possible that their mission got extended."

"Don't worry too much!" Laki patted Lucy's arm reassuringly. "It's probably nothing. Levy wouldn't want you to worry too much either." Lucy sighed and rested her head on her arms.

"Alright…"

"Ohayo Lucy!" Mirajane swept past the three girls and winked at the blonde. "How's your relationship with Natsu going?" Spluttering, Lucy sat up straight to the laughter of Mira, Laki, and Bisca.

"W-what are you talking about? We're friends!" She gasped, face suddenly heating up. Mirajane smiled innocently.

"Of course! Silly, what did you think I meant?" Lucy groaned again and burrowed her face back into her arms.

"I don't like him, okay? I just met him after all!" She protested.  
>"Who ya talking about, Luce?" Lucy squealed and shot up again. Next to her, Natsu grinned, sporting a one-sleeved open vest and baggy white pants. His scaled scarf wrapped comfortably around his neck.<p>

"N-nobody!" Bisca and Laki snickered before they stood up.

"See you around, Lucy!" They walked away from the bar, going to mingle with the others, and Lucy was left alone with Natsu and Mira.

"Want to order anything, Natsu?" Mirajane asked the still grinning boy.

"Sure! I'll have the flaming hot breakfast burrito, chili pancakes, spicy bacon…" On and on he went. Lucy hid a small smile after he finished ordering. She was surprised that Mirajane managed to remember everything and the barmaid left the two alone as she went to inform Elfman of the new orders.

"Did you just wake up, Natsu?" Lucy glanced sideways at Natsu.

"Yep! Happy is still sleeping along with the others, I think." He answered and Lucy giggled.  
>"Are the exceeds all sleeping together?"<br>"Of course! It's probably warmer that way."

"Natsu!"  
>"Lucy!" Happy and Selena soared through the air and landed on the bar. Selena jumped onto her partner's head while Happy jumped over the bar. He emerged back onto the bar with three fish and he handed one to Selena.<p>

"Hey Selena," Lucy grinned and stroked the silver kitty's back.

"G'morning Lucy!" She purred and nestled further into Lucy's soft hair.

"Hey! I want to try that too!" Happy jumped onto Lucy's head as well and the girl tipped over.

"Ouch!" She stood up with her hair disheveled and Natsu laughed, ruffling her hair and messing it up further.

"You're hair is crazy today, Luce!" Lucy pouted at the laughing boy.

"You're so mean, Natsu!" She plopped back onto her stool and moped.

"Waah! Lucy forgot about us!" The two exceeds crawled back onto the bar and Happy waved a paw.

"I have to go see Carla now!" He flew off in the direction of the infirmary with a fish with a bow on it and Selena chased after him.

"Wait up, Happy!"  
>"Aye sir!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsu, did you see Levy today?" Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu who frowned thoughtfully.<p>

"Nope. I don't think so."  
>"Hmm. Come to think about it," Lucy slapped her forehead. "I haven't seen Gajeel either!" Natsu brightened up immediately.<p>

"He said that he had to get off the ship since he wasn't feeling well."  
>"Oh, that makes sense." Lucy shrugged. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." However, the sinking feeling in her stomach told her that something was horribly wrong. <em>At least Juvia is still here… And sane.<em> She reassured herself.

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu peered at her anxiously. "You've been making these weird expressions like this, and this." He scrunched up his face in an attempt to mimic her and Lucy glared at him.

"I did _not_ go like that!"  
>"Yes you did!"<br>"No I didn't!"  
>"Yes you did! I saw you go like that!" And he changed his facial expression again. From the other end of the bar, Mira sighed blissfully as she watched the two interact.<p>

* * *

><p>"They are <em>so<em> made for each other!" She cooed to Cana who paused in her chugging of booze.

"Mira, please don't tell me you've already started to pair her up." She groaned.

"But they're _absolutely perfect_! Look at them – the way they talk to each other and sit right next to each other and argue~!" The white-haired girl swooned and Cana shot out a hand to support the swaying barmaid.

"Calm your jets, girl. Lucy hasn't even been here for long and you've already started your matchmaking ways again!" She groaned and silently sent pity to Lucy.

At the exact same moment, the blonde turned her head to see the two women arguing. A wave of apprehension washed over her and she shivered.

* * *

><p>"MINNA!" The frantic shout caught most everyone's attention and they turned as one to see where it came from. It was Max, panting and sweaty, hands against his knees as he struggled to regain his breath, crouched on the ramp connecting ship to land.<p>

"I-IT'S TEAM SHADOW GEAR! T-THEY'RE-"

* * *

><p>"They gave themselves a name before they left." Lucy stared at the magnificent tree.<p>

"They formed a team and called themselves," She could only focus on the horrible sight before her.

"Team Shadow Gear." Levy, Droy, and Jet were chained to the trunk of the tree by their wrists. Bolts of iron and an indescribable dark material secured their wrists to the tree.

"Pardon us. Please let us through. We're from the guild." The crowd of commoners parted and allowed Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Master Makarov through. Before she even saw it, though, Lucy knew what had happened. The rusty scent of metal, blood, Levy, Droy, Jet, overpowered anyone else's scent and it reached her nose before anything else. She gagged and felt the tears of fury push at the corners of her eyes. Natsu's warm hand pressed against her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"No…" She pushed past Master and stood at the front of the group. "Levy!" There, marked in a dark, inky substance was the symbol of a guild oh so familiar.

"Phantom Lord." The staff in Master's hand cracked and splintered into wooden fragments.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The major-ish arc has started!  
>((Is there any way I can apologize for not updating for almost a month?)) ,<p>

I know! I'll update more! Anyways, this story is now officially going to be updating every week, but I don't think I'll be updating regularly or following my (tentative) schedule.

The four extra chapters I promised are going to be extra chapters for this story after it is complete instead of me updating four times in a week.

I **WILL** be updating once every week and this time, it'll be easier for me to keep my promise because I'm making this story my first priority.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

~Nora

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Current Status:<strong>

The next update will be sometime at the beginning of next week or at the end of this week.  
>(Starting the next chapter!)<p>

*I moved the sneak peek info from the previous chapter to the next chapter*

* * *

><p><strong>Short Side SceneStory:**

A Different World, A Dialogue Story

Z: "Here's the note, sir."

Y: "Are you the requestor?"

X: "That should be the right amount of jewels there. Take her away."

Y: "You Fiorans... have strange customs. But I... shall take care of this girl."

X: "She'll never know."

Y: "She's beautiful and healthy too."

Z: "Yes... We'll take good care of her."

W: "HELP!"

Z: "Leave her under there. We have to help the others!"

Y: "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX<p>

* * *

><p>A: "There's a human child there. Go get her, Natsu."<p>

B: "Sure, Igneel!"

C: "Waaah! Dragoo!"

A: "Her name is Lucy, Natsu, and she shall be your best friend."

C: "Natuu! Dragoo! Firend!"

B: "Haha! Okay, Igneel! Let's go, Lucy!"

* * *

><p>Based off a really good fanfic that I read... I recommend it! Although it only has three chapters right now and it's on hiatus, it's really good! For some reason though, I can't find it.<p>

It was called _Summer and Light _by CoriRedde.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts:<strong>

As always, thanks _**everyone**_ for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, following, or just bookmarking my story!

_CottonCandyLover50Berri_: Sorry about the long wait. I was glad to hear that I was the "only" person updating before! ;)

_Gothazon_: Thanks for being excited! *gets excited for next chapter of _The Keys of Fire_* Hopefully this chapter fulfilled your hopes!

_NynaeveAl'Mera _and _Hallie_: Thank you two for encouraging me to update! Your reviews really helped me make up my mind to post!

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek Into the Next Chapter:<strong>

"Fairy Tail used to be based here - in Magnolia."

"They're anchored close by."

"FAIRY TAIL IS HERE!"


	12. Lucy the Heiress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Gajeel got the fairies pretty good." The oily haired man poured the bottle of whiskey down his throat and slammed the glass bottle down onto the table. His neighbor harshly elbowed him in the side and the man chocked, spitting out some of the cheap alcohol.<p>

"Gajeel? Wasn't that bastard gone on a vacation for a year?" He sneered at his drunk partner who was gasping frantically for air.

"Damn right he did. He was too afraid of Jose to tell him himself!" Another man joined their conversation in mocking the pierced and unruly haired dragon slayer sitting at the shadowed table in the corner. He just finished speaking when a thick metal rod slammed into his stomach and he grunted, bending over and clutching at his midsection. The action didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the guild and the other conversations quieted down as the other two men jumped up.

"What the hell was that? You messin' with us, Gajeel?" They snarled and advanced towards the attacker. Gajeel stayed seated and calmly chewed another piece of scrap metal. He glanced at the approaching men for a second before resuming his survey of the various metals on the table.

"You deaf or somethin'?" The drunken man slammed his palm onto the table and the pile of metals rattled and toppled in a mess on the ground. In a flash, he was thrown into the opposite wall, sliding down in an unconscious heap. Gajeel retracted his metal arm and it reverted back to flesh, the metal properties gone.

"Don't mess with me when I'm eating." He growled at the final man who was frozen in fear.

"O-of course." The terrified man agreed too quickly and scampered back to his table. Gajeel sat back down and the other conversations resumed. On the second floor of the guild, two figures stood silently besides the railing, bodies cast in shadow.

"When's the water woman arriving?" The shorter of the two whispered, too softly to be heard by even a dragon's ears.

"How sad… She's arriving soon, very soon. It's too sad," The taller one cried out softly. "She has turned against her friends."

* * *

><p>Apparently, Phantom Lord was one of the only legal guilds to have kept their guild building and bought a ship as well. The beautiful day had been ruined then as they had left her on the ship when they headed for Phantom's ground base! Her fists were clenched as she roamed the empty streets aimlessly and played Natsu's words over and over in her mind.<p>

"You might get hurt. Plus, basically everyone came so the ship is going to be defenseless." He had made up the excuse and now she couldn't believe that she had trusted him.

"For goodness sakes, I could've helped!" The blonde fumed at the crying sky. "Just because I use a holder type magic doesn't mean I'm useless. I mean – just look at Cana! She uses card magic and she's allowed to go fight! But I guess they do have a point… I have to protect Levy, Jet, and Droy if they come back." She sighed, the fight drained out of her. At the moment, Mirajane and Wendy were keeping watch over the three so she could take a break.

At least I have something to do, she thought glumly as the water soaked through her thin clothes. Gazing up at the blue-gray sky with raindrops splattering onto her eyes, she tilted her head and opened her mouth wide. It didn't matter if anyone saw her and her Fairy Tail mark.

Mira had told her that this town was where Fairy Tail used to stand – in the center of the nest of buildings. Magnolia, it was called, and the citizens of Magnolia appreciated magic and supported the mages that still roamed Fiore. They did it quietly, though, since the king's soldiers would come raze the town to the ground if their patronage for mages was ever noticed and reported. Ever since the Fairy Tail mages arrived at the town, they were welcomed with open arms.

With that thought in mind, Lucy closed her eyes and a small smile tugged at her lips. It was just her in the pouring rain, except… were those footsteps?

Her eyes flashed open and she was fully alert. Silently, her ears picked up the steady breathing of the two people as they drew closer. The rain washed away all the scents around her so she had no idea who the two strangers were. As they rounded the corner of the brick building, Lucy smiled.

"Juvia! What are you doing out here and not on the ship?" The blue-haired woman walked past Lucy with nothing so much as the blink of an eye. She was perfectly dry as the girly navy umbrella in her hand deflected every raindrop and a nervous feeling arose in Lucy's stomach. Juvia always acknowledged her and she had heard two sets of breathing yet there was no one else in sight. Something was wrong.

"Juvia?" She asked again, yet receiving no response again. The blue-haired girl continued walking away, down the empty street. Lucy shivered at the weird vibes Juvia gave off as she had passed. Her friend had never been this weird since…

"Drip, drip, drop." The rain woman was walking back towards Lucy, her eyes trained straight ahead and Lucy's stomach dropped. That phrase… Once again, her friend walked in front of her again and had almost passed when a new voice began to speak.

"Non, non, non. Juvia, you have missed her two times already." A man popped up from the ground behind Juvia, his green hair and light brown suit standing out among the dull gray cobblestones of the path. The black cape hanging behind him began to turn darker as it absorbed the drops of rain.

For the first time, Juvia paused in her trek and turned to face the man. Her face was expressionless as she regarded him.

"What is it, Monsieur Sol?" She asked and Lucy stood still, watching their interaction.

"The target is right there." Monsieur Sol adjusted the monocle over his right eye and pointed to Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia." _Target?_ Lucy gulped. A flicker of emotion passed over Juvia's face as she heard the name but it passed too quickly for Lucy to decipher. The blonde decided to step forward and take action despite the sinking feeling of her stomach, which told her to flee.

"Juvia?" The bluenette raised her hand slowly towards Lucy and the girl felt a rush of apprehension. That stance was the same as…

"J-Juvia," Lucy inwardly cursed as her nervousness finally found its way into her voice. "W-what's gotten into you?" Juvia's movements paused for a second as Lucy spoke and Monsieur Sol sighed impatiently.

"Non, non, non. Hurry up now, Juvia. The master is waiting." He told her and the bluenette stepped forward, eyes emotionless once more.

"Juvia?" Lucy wanted to trust her friend, but the look in Juvia's eyes and the way she spoke told an entirely different story about her. Something had changed her. Monsieur Sol motioned towards Lucy again and his cape shifted, revealing a glimpse of a guild mark.

With that tiny look of the Phantom Lord mark, the blonde immediately knew she was in trouble. Somehow, they had gotten to Juvia as well and Gajeel was probably already gone. Why the guild master of Phantom Lord wanted them back and got them back out of their own free will was beyond her knowledge, though. She grabbed for the keys that hung on her belt, ready to utilize her magic when Juvia finally spoke the decisive words.

"Water Lock." The water surrounded Lucy and it enclosed her in a sphere. Her eyes widened as her air supply dipped and she struggled to hold her breath. The shock set in first, then the confusion, and by the time she had thought to fight back, there was no oxygen left. With almost no sound, the blonde's hand went limp and her ring of gate keys dropped to the ground.

Monsieur Sol grinned and Juvia stood blankly by the sphere of water that contained the limp body of Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Master, it's done." The shadowed man grinned at the group of six who stood in front of him.<p>

"Good job, Sol and Juvia." He nodded towards the two of them and they lowered their eyes as they accepted his praise. Then, his eyes fell on the short person and the taller person. "You two… did well. The amount of blood certainly relayed the message clearly and it covered up your scents as well. I do believe they'll be at the guild soon." The floor tilted and the shorter person fell. No one else made any move to help him as he slowly stood back up when the rocking ceased.

"Thank you, Juvia." The woman nodded as she willed the waves to calm down. A sudden eruption of noise from the lacrima next to the seated man caught his attention and he glanced at it. A creepy grin formed on his face as he lifted his head to meet the gazes of the six others.

"Gajeel, Aria – get going."

* * *

><p>The wooden doors exploded inwards from the force of the punch, blasting the few people who had been near it backwards. The cloud of dust that arose momentarily hid the culprits from sight but it only made their entrance even more intimidating.<p>

Natsu emerged from the dust first, his eyes slanted and furious, and his fist steaming with heat. Master Makarov, Erza, Gray, and the rest of the guild apart – from the three that stayed behind – followed his lead.

"FAIRY TAIL!" They exclaimed before launching themselves at the enemy mages around them.

"It's Fairy Tail!" The mages of Phantom Lord responded with equal vigor, both sides leaping forward to attack the other. In every corner of the guild, blades were being drawn as the enemies attacked. Despite being outnumbered, the pirates of Fairy Tail were fending quite well for themselves.

Erza herself was surrounded by a group of twenty men and she dodged and countered every one of their strikes. Her dual blades glimmered in battle, nothing seen but an arc of silver by her enemies. One moment they were facing Erza and the next they were defeated, bowing down to the scarlet haired pirate.

Cana utilized her many daggers, throwing them at the Phantom mages around her and sticking them to the floors or walls. It prevented them from getting close but when she needed, the feisty pirate could step and stab pretty well. A Phantom mage launched himself at Cana when she turned and left her right side defenseless but Loke jumped in, kicking the unfortunate attacker away.

"Worry about yourself, Loke!" Cana sent a barrage of daggers flying over Loke's head, piercing the enemy mage who had been sneaking behind him.

"Thanks, Cana! We're even now!" Loke jumped back into battle, rolling away from the brunette.

In the opposite corner of the guild, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were taking care of the situation. The pink haired man wielded a saber and a short dagger and the raven headed man next to him held a saber as well. Elfman, however, didn't use any weapon - he just charged straight in with his fists.

"It's manly to fight enemies!" The bulky man roared as bashed a group of smaller men into the floor with ease. Nearby, the other Phantoms who had been heading for the muscled man slowly backed away, too intimidated to challenge him anymore. Gray took the chance to disable the distracted mages and he leaped forward, slamming the butt of his saber into every head.

"Bet I can knock more out than you, Flame Brain." Gray taunted his rival.

"Oh yeah?" Steam rose from Natsu's head and he drew his saber. "It's on, Frosty!" People flew everywhere as the two pirates laid waste to every Phantom they saw and the resulting carnage was unimaginable. However, the unconscious bodies kept clear of Master Makarov who emitted a furious aura as he stormed towards the stairs.

"Brats! I'm heading up to see Jose! Stay safe and BEAT THE ENEMY!" He thundered before stomping up the stairs, causing cracks to form with his powerful aura.

"YOU HEARD MASTER! WITH HIM HERE, WE SHALL WIN! FAIRY TAIL - FULL OUT ATTACK!" Erza shouted and the attackers from Fairy Tail gradually pushed the forces of Phantom Lord back.

* * *

><p>"JOSE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Master Makarov stepped further into the shadows of the second floor and entered a large chamber. There, sitting in front of him was the master of Phantom Lord, Jose.<p>

* * *

><p>"The biggest threat is gone! I'm coming down – move <em>punks<em>!" Natsu's eyes narrowed as he caught a whiff of the scent and heard the loud, scratchy voice.

"Gajeel," Elfman roared and crossed his arms in a defensive stance as the pierced man kicked at his face. "What are you doing?!" Gajeel grinned menacingly and bared his teeth.

"I'm getting rid of you Fairy trash, of course." He launched himself at Elfman again, this time punching and dodging quickly. The hulking man stumbled and then stabled himself.

"It isn't manly to attack nakama!" Elfman was frustrated as he glared at the other man, debating whether to attack him or not. Gajeel's eyes narrowed and he growled low and threateningly.

"We're. Not. NAKAMA!" He darted towards Elfman with inhuman speed and punched the man straight in the face, sending him reeling backwards into the wall.

"GAJEEL!" The said man turned to Erza who pointed a sword at him. "Explain yourself." Her voice was quiet and dangerous, demanding immediate attention. Deciding not to respond verbally to her, he sprinted towards her and punched her in the face like he had done to Elfman. At the last moment, a hand stopped his fist and Gajeel looked up to meet dark onyx eyes for a second before he was kicked away, smashing the bar to rubble.

"Hmph." Gajeel jumped up, unharmed but ruffled and smirked. "Finally I got a challenge." Natsu narrowed his eyes and his pupils turned to slits.

"What. Happened. To. YOU?" His fists clenched and Gajeel laughed at his frustration.  
>"What do you mean?" The pierced dragon slayer loped forward almost lazily and leaned forward in front of Natsu's face. "I was never associated with you trash." Natsu met his eyes and stepped forward, forcing Gajeel to step back.<p>

"What about Lucy then?"  
>"Hmm? Oh her? That whore was just an excuse for me to join you guys." Natsu punched him then and he slid back a couple of feet.<p>

"Whore? She isn't a whore – she's your sister." The heat in the enormous guild rose and the occupants began to sweat except for Natsu.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gajeel seemed unaffected by the temperature as he waved his hand innocently. "She's just a pathetic excuse to dr-"

"SHUT UP!" The fire rose in a wave behind Natsu and the Phantom Lord mages scattered while the Fairy Tail mages chased after them. Gajeel laughed.

"You wanna fight, Salamander? I've always wanted to fight against a worthy opponent-"

* * *

><p>"If it isn't Makarov," Jose sneered. He wore a deep purple waistcoat with two wings that resembled a bat's on his back. A witch like hat sat on his head and his Wizard Saint's medallion stood out against his pale shirt. Makarov didn't reply. His furious gaze said it all and Jose sighed dramatically.<p>

"You do know that a battle between two Wizard Saints would cause a cataclysm." He eyed the shiny badge on Makarov's fluttering white robe.

"This is enough. You've hurt my children!" The older man leaped forward and punched Jose in the jaw with his extended arm.

"W-what? A thought projection?!" Makarov glared disbelievingly at the flickering image of the other man. Jose chuckled darkly.

"That's not it," He waved his arm and suddenly, the tied up body of Lucy appeared.

"Lucy! But, why?" Makarov pulled back, stunned as Jose laughs madly. The thought projection pulled a knife from behind his waistcoat and moved toward the fallen girl.

"NO, JOSE-!" The old man stepped forward, suddenly realizing the crazed guild master's motives.

"How sad…" Makarov turned his head and saw the large man who suddenly appeared behind him. _W-what? I couldn't even detect his presence._

"How sad…" The man cloaked in green murmured, tears falling from his bandaged eyes. "To be drained of magic and left weak and defenseless…" His palms faced Makarov and two magic circles suddenly appeared around the confused guild master. With a flash of light, the floor crumbled and down Makarov fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Crash<strong>. Silence.

"M-Master?" Erza ran to the collapsed pile of rubble and began sifting through it. "MASTER!" The frail form of Master Makarov was uncovered and his normally rosy face was tinted green.

"M-my magic…"  
>"His magic is just… gone." Loke had ran over and now he recoiled, stunned. Cana, Laki, Bisca, Alzack, Reedus, and the other guild members huddled around the injured body of Master Makarov nervously.<p>

"How could that happen? Who could be strong enough to damage Master like this?" Bisca whispered to Alzack.

"It could've been the master of Phantom." The man clutched at his bleeding arm and shook his head. "The one thing I know for sure is that we're not going to last long if this continues." He tilted his head, pointing out the morale boost that the Phantom mages were getting. Erza seemed to notice this as well and she looked around helplessly. Apart from Natsu still facing off heatedly against Gajeel, the rest of their guild mates looked a little depressed and frightened. There was no way they could win like this.

"RETREAT!" She called and waved her shocked guild mates out to the door. "FAIRY TAIL, RETREAT!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, you hear that?" The Phantom mages glanced to each other, grins of malicious intent and triumph marring their features. "They're retreating! COME ON, PHANTOM! LET'S GO GET 'EM!" The mob of Phantom mages stormed towards the fleeing Fairies, chasing after them with bent swords and other rusted weapons.<p>

"Wha- Erza!" Gray shook the scarlet haired mage. "What are you thinking? We can still beat them-" Erza grabbed at his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Please… Gray, we need to retreat." He stared into her eyes, noticing how desperate she had become. "Without Master, we cannot win." Gray pondered for a moment and then nodded. Erza released her grip on him and he scooped up Master Makarov, holding the injured midget against his chest.

* * *

><p>Natsu glared at Gajeel and Aria as he walked backwards, slowly. The two top Phantom mages were seated on the bars of wood supporting the roof and they conversed without worrying about Natsu, who emitted a murderous aura from down below.<p>

"You got their master, huh?" Gajeel smirked and looked to Aria knowing that the Fairy below could hear them. The blinded mage nodded his head and tears poured from below his blindfold.

"Dude, stop that. Your constant crying is annoying." Gajeel recoiled and the other mage wailed.

"But it's so saaaaaaad!" Aria continued to cry and Gajeel looked at him, incredulous.

"Whatever…" He muttered, trying to brush off Aria's constant crying. "They got the girl, right?" At this, Aria perked up and his tears ceased.

"Yes, Lucy was captured." Natsu's ears twitched and his breathing hitched. _Luce? _"But it's sooo saaaaaad-"

"Shuddap." Gajeel smirked, noticing that Natsu had turned away already and was heading toward one of his Phantom guild mates.

* * *

><p>"Mira!" Wendy raced towards the ship, exhaling puffs of air. "Mira! Lucy has disappeared!" The ring of keys in her hand jangled and gleamed in the sunlight as the little girl hurried back to inform her friend of the kidnapping.<p>

* * *

><p>"You bastard there." The scruffy haired Phantom mage turned around already glaring when his look instantly evaporated. Standing before him was an intensely scary mage who bore a look of deathly hatred on his face.<p>

"Wha-?"  
>"You're coming with me." And he was dragged out of the guild before he could speak again.<p>

* * *

><p>Happy soared out of the guild, abandoning the spot near the shadowy corner of the roof where he had hid.<p>

"Naaaatsuuu! Wait up!" He called after his _salmon_-headed partner who was storming off and dragging a person behind him. Happy glided down and followed behind Natsu, occasionally glancing down at the man _who had a horrible sense of hair fashion_ and catching his eye. Every time he did that, the man would shiver and mutter about demons before he was dragged over some sort of bumpy spot on the forest trail.

"So," Natsu began speaking, not even looking at the man he lugged behind him. "What did you guys do to Lucy?"

"W-who's this Lucy? She sounds like a whore-" The man stuttered cheekily before Natsu gripped his throat and spun around, giving his prisoner a good look at the menacing face before him. He clawed at the hand encircling his throat before Natsu released him and dropped him back onto the ground, pulling the back of the collar of his shirt once more.

"Where. Is. Lucy." Natsu repeated his question firmly, the seriousness in his voice frightening the Phantom mage.

"Um, eh, I don't know." Natsu clutched the collar tighter and the mage felt the temperature on the back of his neck increasing.

"If you don't tell me, I'll burn you to a charred piece of flesh."  
>"O-okay! Okay! I-I'm not sure but she might be at the ship base!"<p>

"Lead the way and don't even _think_ about running. I'll barbecue you before you even manage a step."  
>"Yes, captain!"<br>"Aye sir!" Happy giggled before doing a loop in the air. _Poor guy – he's on Natsu's list of "bad guys" because he stole Lucy._ Happy frowned and hovered in the air, suddenly concerned. _Speaking of Lucy… How is she, anyways?_

* * *

><p>This was <em>definitely<em> on her list of "Worst Ways to Wake Up". Though she wouldn't ever admit it, waking up in a bed with Natsu probably wouldn't be too bad… Lucy blushed, shaking the thought from her head as quickly as it had come. She shouldn't be thinking about trivial things like that if she was stuck in a place like this!

Lucy looked around the little wooden room. There wasn't anything in here that could be used as a weapon or a possible saw to cut through her rope bindings. They had left her with her belt but her keys were currently far, far away.

The rough leather rope chafed at her wrists and she sighed, knowing that it would leave an imprint. She continued her survey of the prison from her spot by the wall and a few minutes passed before she felt a draft of air brushing her leg.

As quiet as she could manage with her bound hands, she scooted to the opposite wall and knocked on it, listening intently to the sound it made. Then, she knocked on the wall to the right of that one and the knock sounded more abrupt than the previous.

She leaned against the wall that had the less abrupt sounding knock and waited. Within a few seconds, another breeze brushed her leg and she silently cheered and did a victory jig with her bound hands. Now, all she needed to do was to kick down the flimsy wall and she could-

** BAM.** The wall slid to the side, revealing the blue sky, and a man in a creepy purple waistcoat walked in. He leered creepily at her frozen body before dragging her back to her initial starting point by the opposite wall.

"Who are you?" Lucy wasn't afraid of this man. She had seen worse, done worse, and experienced much worse than this man could ever possibly to do her – or so she thought.

"My name is Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord." He introduced himself with a creepy grin. _This guy even talks creepily._ Lucy shivered, which did not go unnoticed by the man.

"I am sorry for subduing you in this manner and leaving you in this filthy prison. You are our prisoner, after all." He shrugged. "However, if you behave well, I'm sure we can move you to a suite instead."

"What?" Lucy looked shocked. "Why would you do that? And why did you attack Fairy Tail?" A malevolent expression appeared on Jose's face and he threw back his head and cackled, his witch hat somehow managing to defy gravity.

"That was just an added bonus," He snickered. "Our _real_ target was a certain individual."  
>"Who?" Lucy asked, puzzled and Jose shook his head.<p>

"You truly are slow, Lucy." He smirked and she felt a jolt of fear run its way down her spine. "Our target was none other than you, the heiress to the previously Heartfilia estate, Lucy Eucliffe." The girl clenched her bound fists and growled threateningly.

"Don't call me that. My true name is Lucy Heartfilia – and I'm definitely not using my stupid stepfather's name." Jose sighed and pouted – which would've been quite cute on anybody except for him.

"Ah, I had hoped that you wouldn't react like that. You see, your stepfather requested us to return you home-"

"NO WAY!" Lucy shook with fury. "He wouldn't have done that! And I am not going back to him!" Jose stepped forward, his eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light.

"Well you see, you don't have much of a choice." He threatened and inspected his fingernails. "And if you don't behave, well… you can stay here and live with the bugs." A centipede crawled across the floor, dangerously close to Lucy's legs but she didn't react. After hiding in forests and abandoned buildings while she had ran away she had gotten used to critters like this one. To trick Jose though, she squealed and tried to shift away.

The centipede stopped and turned, seemingly staring at her and she glared at it. _If you come any closer, I'll squash you._ It trembled beneath her murderous gaze and fled to the other side of the room to warn its other bug friends.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Lucy sighed and pressed her legs together. "But first, I need to use the bathroom." There was silence and then Jose burst into wild laughter. Lucy watched him calm down and wipe the nonexistent tears away from his eyes.

"That's so old school," He smirked. "Even I know that trick. You won't be able to trick me just like that."  
>"But I really need to go!" Lucy squirmed for effect and Jose brought out a metal bucket.<p>

"Okay then. Go in there." He watched as Lucy stared blankly at the bucket and laughed. His laughter subsided when he realized that she had stood up and was fiddling with her shorts, trying to remove it with her bound hands.

"Fine then…" She murmured.

"My gosh! You're such a shameless lady." He turned around, horror showing on his face as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm too much of a gentleman-!"  
>He let loose a squeal and dropped to the floor holding his private parts. Lucy stood triumphantly behind him.<p>

"Old school, huh?" She mocked him before stepping closer to the open wall. "Thanks for your hospitability!" Grinning, she turned and peered out the wall, jaw dropping open. She was actually on a ship, raised on a thin wooden stick at least twenty meters high into the air.

"Like it?" Jose got up slowly, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. "I call it a Air-Water Prison. Even if you somehow make it out of the prison, you'll still have to get off the ship and swim through water to get to land." But Lucy wasn't listening to Jose's explanations. She listened to the wind circulating around the prison and it told her of many things.

"Now," Lucy turned around to see Jose beckoning to her. "Come back over here and you won't get hurt – too much." She stuck out her tongue and did the unexpected – she fell backwards into open air. The guild master's face was priceless. His jaw dropped open and his mouth was agape. His eyes swirled as he slowly knelt down in defeat.

* * *

><p>Lucy's golden hair swirled in the wind before she began to fall, fast and out of control. She opened her mouth and screamed for her savior.<p>

"NATSUUU!" She knew that she'd heard his voice – she knew it was he who she'd heard before. Now, she shut her eyes and prayed that he was actually here and caught her before she splat-

"LUCYY!" He was sprinting towards her, a cloud of dust at his heels as he raced towards the falling girl. His arms were outstretched and he leaped just before she reached the deck of the ship. Goal! He wrapped his arms around her and surrounded her body with his own as they crashed into the railing of the ship and rolled into the water.

**SPLASH! **Lucy struggled to swim above the surface. Who was she kidding – she couldn't swim! Her clothes seemed to weigh her down and she finally stopped struggling. It was probably all just fate that she had landed in the water although she did recall a pair of strong, warm arms hugging her…

* * *

><p>With a jerk, a hand gripped her shirt and she resurfaced. Lucy hacked and coughed as Natsu held her close to him and single-arm swam them to land. They got back on solid ground some distance away from the Phantom Lord ship and Natsu somehow made a fire in less than five seconds. She didn't complain, though, since she was cold and wet and miserable.<p>

"Lucy! You're alright!" Happy swooped in and snuggled into Lucy's chest.

"Aww, Happy! You came too?" The cat nodded and Lucy patted his soft, warm fur. She was grateful for the little warmth that the little cat provided.

"Here, move closer to the fire." Natsu patted the sand next to him and Lucy moved forward to sit right next to him. The heat of the fire made her drowsy and she unconsciously leaned against Natsu's arm.

"You llllllllllllike him!" Happy rolled his tongue and Lucy pushed him off her chest.

"Stupid cat…" She yawned and Natsu put an arm around her. He was warmer than her, somehow, despite them both being in the frigid water at the same time. It was nice a nice feeling, though, and she yawned again.

"Natsu! We have to get back to the ship," Happy piped up. "They're going to worry about us and especially Lucy!"  
>"You're right, Happy! And there are so many people hurt that if Phantom chose to attack them right now they'd be practically defenseless." Natsu nodded, a serious and grave look on his face. Lucy's stomach clenched and she suddenly didn't feel sleepy anymore.<p>

"I mean, Cana got stabbed in the side, Alzack was slashed on his arm, Nab has a sprained ankle, Elfman got a dislocated nose, Vjeeter broke his foot…" The injured list continued on and on. Lucy shrugged Natsu's arm off her shoulder and turned away to look at the sea. The tears slid down her face silently and she suppressed the sobs that wanted to rack her body.

This was all her fault. Levy and her team had been the first to get hurt and now Master was severely injured! He'd lost his magic because of her and she wondered if he knew. She sniffled and Happy and Natsu turned to her.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay-" Happy asked her and she turned to face them, the fire illuminating her crying face.

"I-it's all my f-fault…" She sobbed before burying her face into her arms, her tears dripping everywhere.

"No, it's not your fault, Luce," Natsu tried to calm her but she only sobbed harder. "H-hey! Don't cry on me." He exchanged a confused glance with Happy who whispered in his ear. Suddenly brightening up, he nodded his head and patted Happy's head for the good idea.

"Cheer up, Luce." She lifted her head and he grinned at her and pointed at his back. "I'll even give you a piggyback ride back to the ship!" Lucy managed a tiny smile and a weak nod in an effort to compose herself as she clambered onto Natsu's back.

"S-s-sorry if I'm heavy…" She apologized softly before she nestled into his soft, pink spikes and cried herself to sleep, the steady rhythm of Natsu's beating heart like a lullaby.

* * *

><p>"Silly Luce," Natsu tried to look indifferent as he marched off with a snoozing Lucy on his back and a snickering Happy sitting on his head. He jumped as Lucy nuzzled his neck in her sleep and a tiny blush threatened to appear on his cheeks.<p>

"You llllllllllike her~!" Happy teased before he leaped off Natsu's head and glided in order to avoid being punished. And… they continued like that all the way to the guild.

* * *

><p>In the Air-Water Prison high above the Phantom Lord ship, Jose Porla looked down upon the three mages of Fairy Tail with murderous intent.<p>

"You will regret this, Lucy Eucliffe." He muttered before hobbling into the shadows of the prison and disappearing, still clutching his family jewels.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yes - it's a long chapter! Sorry about the late update. I had this chapter finished on Sunday but I was too lazy to finish editing and I forgot that I didn't have school on Monday... Yeah... No school today either (snow days rule!) so I just updated today~

The guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord has officially begun - and it seems that it's all over Lucy... Eucliffe!  
>Hee hee hee... I twisted the plot, eh? ^w^<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always, leave a review if you want!

_/There might be spoilers for Fairy Tail in the future, but I think I'm going to change it up a bit in this fanfic./_

~Nora

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Current Status:<strong>

Wow - this week of school is going to seem overly long since it's actually really short (only three days)!  
>I'm planning to update this Saturday or next week's Sunday.<p>

Anyways, enjoy your life!

* * *

><p><strong>Short Side SceneStory:**

Let It Go: Fairy Tail Boys Style

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a Vulcan to be seen." - Natsu

"A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king." - Gray

* * *

><p><em>*Pfft - so true, Ice Princess, so true.*<em> - N

_*Hey!* _- G.F.

_*Just look at what you do to Juvia.* _- N

_*Continue the song, brats!* _- Makarov

* * *

><p>"The lightning is crackling like this swirling storm inside." - Laxus<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Why is there lightning on a snowy mountain?* <em>- G.F.

_*Don't ask me who wrote the lyrics. (glares at Jii-chan)* _- L.D.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't keep it in, I'm a man, I've tried." - Elfman<p>

* * *

><p><em>*What's that supposed to mean?!* <em>- N

* * *

><p>"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the monster they'll always know you'll be." - Gajeel<p>

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." - Loke

"Well, darn it - now they all know." - Alzack

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"Can't stop dancing any more." - Vjeeter

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"Turn away and walk away from the request board." - Nab

"I don't care what they're going to say." - Warren "I'm never here, anyways." - Gildarts

"Let the sandstorm rage on!" - Max

* * *

><p>*<em>What's happening to my kingdom?* <em>- G.F.

* * *

><p>"The souls never bothered me anyway." - Bickslow<p>

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small." - Makarov

"And the hopelessness that once controlled me, can't get to me at all." - Droy

"I wish to see what a true runner can do. To test the speed limits and break through." - Jet

"No right, no wrong, no magic laws for me. I'm free!" - Freed

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"I'm one with the paint and canvas." - Reedus

"LET IT GO!" - All

"LET IT GO!" - All

"You'll never see me cry *again*." - Gray

* * *

><p><em>*Don't tell anyone, Lucy!* <em>- G.F.

* * *

><p>"Here I crouch and here I'll shoot." - Alzack<p>

"Let the sandstorm rage on!" - Max

* * *

><p><em>*Music plays and the guild is rebuilt again*<em>

* * *

><p>"My power flurries from my friends to my fire." - Natsu and Macao<p>

"My soul is spiraling in mannequins from all around." - Bickslow

"And one thought connects through like a lacrima." - Warren

"I'm never going back. Destroying Fairy Tail was in the past." - Gajeel and Laxus

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"And I'll rise like the sprouting seedling." - Droy

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"That horrid past is gone." - Loke, Elfman

"Here I stand," - Nab and Freed

"In the company of nakama *and good looking girls*." - Vjeeter, Reedus, Macao, and Wakaba

"Let the smoke travel on!" - Wakaba

* * *

><p><em>*Smoke now?!* <em>- G.F. and L.D.

* * *

><p>"My brats never bothered me anyway!" - Makarov<p>

The Fairy Tail girls applaud and Mirajane squeals.

"I got that all on tape! Let's post this on that site they call youtube!"

_End._

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts:<strong>

Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my fanfic! Any questions, comments, or concerns may be posted in a review and I'll read it and try to respond.

To _Sara lovelymusic_: Hiro Mashima really knows how to make his fans die on the inside. And yes, I do read the manga. The current arc is looking promising! Wendy and Chelia are so cute! . Carla also looked... different - a good different, yes! I really wanted to see Lucy battle Natsu, though... :( He seems so much stronger now!

To _eem13, Lizzie2145, and SakuraPetal91_: Thanks for your support and love for this story~! Hope this chapter will make you guys happy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek into the Next Chapter:<strong>

"Did they really get the convertible ship?! No way..."

"Hand over Lucy Eucliffe or else we will have no choice but to demolish you."

"ERZA! NOO! WAIT, LU-"


End file.
